New Hero, New Legend
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set 3 years after Tsubasa Chronicles. The CLONE Syaoran begin a normal life after Clow Country is saved but is forced into action as an ancient race threatens all life and discovers a mystical belt to help combat this new threat. Feat. KAMEN RIDER KUUGA
1. New Beginning

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Welcome to my first Tsubasa Chronicles, and this is going to be quite a challenge as this involves one of CLAMP's popular characters and one of my favorites: Cardcaptor Sakura, and this will probably not going to be an easy one to make, as I did a lot of research between both Sakura and another popular manga, Tsubasa Chronicles.

After researching Tsubasa Chronicles on **wikipedia**, I was taken by surprise by the fact that Syaoran is the son of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li and that he was born on an alternate version, which at first made me mistook them as being from Cardcaptor Sakura's world, and though he is said to be an alternate version of his father, I guess that makes him a "junior of sorts". Though the manga is still ongoing, I decided to take some liberties and make certain changes since this is a fanfiction.

Well, as I said, this is probably a difficult fic to make, as I have no access to the manga, (the volumes so far being sold at the bookstore I frequently hang out ranges from vol. 5 to 11, as the country I'm from is the **Philippines**) I had to rely on the info I read from **wikipedia**, so I guess this will make do. I mean, it's a fic, right?

After a reader told me that volume 223 of the manga said Syoaran's parents are revealed there, I couldn't find it on the net on where to read an online manga so I had to re-read wikipedia again for better understanding, and so far I was able to understood most of the plot, but this give me an idea on how to execute this fic, and hence I'll be going to make it an **alternate universe**-like setting of the story (popularly known as **AU**). Instead of the "clone Syaoran" reborn as being the father of the reborn "Real Syaoran", I'll have the "clone Syaoran" have a new lease in life and his own adventure. Here he'll be born a "junior", if you know what I mean.

Though this is rather a spin-off from my other fic, **_Decade_**, in which it originated from the "**Kuuga's World**" story arc that involves some of the Tsubasa Chronicles characters that I wrote, I decided to have the setting placed in Sakura's world as I have plans for Syaoran Jr. At the same time I'll be using elements from another Japanese show that was aired in 2000 to 2001– **Kamen Rider Kuuga**. That show has some elements pertaining to archeology which was also seen with _Chronicles_ so this will be a good point-combo.

While Sakura and Syaoran Sr. (alternate versions) will be there, I'll be focusing on junior here as he'll be the main character here. Of course there's going to be some new enemies introduced here after some brief cameo appearances from **Fei Wong Reed** as well as some of the cast from **_xxxHolic_**. Of course this story is set some years after Tsubasa Chronicles which shifts to Cardcaptor Sakura world, which will be the fic's setting.

Without further ado, let the story begin!

- - -

**Disclaimer**:

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_**,**_ Tsubasa Chronicles_** are owned by CLAMP

- **Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

_A few years ago…_

At the Clow Country, Fei Wong Reed was now losing the battle as his best men are being trampled by the combined efforts of Syaoran, Kurogane, Fei D. Flourite and Mokona, and was hoping that Princess Sakura, his hostage would provide him significant leverage for him to escape, he knew that he can't lose to those young fools and thought of something to exact revenge on them for ruining his plans. He thinks and thinks until his crystal ball lit up and revealed Syaoran's point of origin and realized that Sakura Kinomoto is to be blamed for this and decided to at least gain a measure of revenge by soiling terror on the REAL world before he meets his ultimate defeat at the hands of his pursuers.

Then a thought hit him as he opened his books and then glanced at his crystal ball and discovered something useful that would give him the ultimate vengeance in case he dies at Syaoran's hands and went to the site where Syaoran's "hometown" (In Tsubasa Chronicles' world) is where archeologists are digging. There he discovered an ancient civilization where an ancient race once existed. They are called the **Grongi** and learned of what they can do. Using his powers, Fei Wong Reed hypnotizes the archeologists into breaking the seal which freed the now awakened lord of the Grongi …**N-Daguba-Zeba**.

Daguba then murdered the archeologists before facing Fei Wong Reed. Reed then told Daguba his reasons for freeing him and told him that he can send Daguba to a world where he can have free reign in performing his race's "end game" as well as ruling the world. The Grongi Lord graciously accepted the offer and Reed sent him to the REAL world where he goes into "hibernation" so he can regain full strength to enable his "reign" and "end game" to commence he's fully energized.

Returning to his lair, He is about to kill Princess Sakura when Syaoran (the REAL Syaoran) arrived and fought Reed while Kurogane and Fei fought off the hordes of demons under Reed's command, and after a hard-fought battle the scenario ended. Syaoran stabbed and beheaded Reed and saved the princess, and all of her feathers are restored. Peace has returned and every damage brought upon by Reed's actions were magically repaired.

Sakura's memories have returned and thanks to their efforts Kurogane and Fei can return to their world and their wishes granted without having to sacrifice their treasured possessions. However, the "dimensional witch", Yuko Ichihara, informed Syaoran that He can now go back to his world and he can also visit the Clow County anytime, thus he can continue having his relationship with Princess Sakura.

- - -

Meanwhile, the "Clone Syaoran" was reborn in Hong Kong but has moved to Tomoeda at the age of 12 after his parents died in a plane crash and is now being brought upon by Fujitaka Kinomoto, who is japan's leading archeologist, and from there on he came to live with the Kinomoto family along with the Kinomoto children, Touya (aged 19) and Sakura (aged 12). Though portions of his past life at the Clow Country still lingers in his mind, Syoaran is now happy with his new life, and he legally changed his last name (with Fujitaka's help) to Dai.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope the revised opening was a big help, and I do hope you readers will get a better understanding now that I somehow understood most of the story's plot. And though I should have deleted the story and start over again, I chose not to and instead re-post the first three chapters from here on.

_**Note:**_

The name "Dai" is taken from the name "Godai", which is the surname of the character **Yuusuke Godai**, who is trhe main character from the 2000-2001 Japanese TV show, Kamen Rider Kuuga. I thought of using that as a homage and give Syaoran a surname as to give him his own identity as he is now starting a new life.

_**Preview:**_

Clone Syaoran (now Syaoran Dai) gets a first taste living a normal life and adjusts to his ne world, while N-Daguba-Zeda wakes up in the same world as Syaoran Dai, and makes preparations to cause havoc here and there his evil slowly makes his prsence known.


	2. Three Years Later

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Well, after a strong response from you readers, I'm very thankful for that and I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter. So here it is…chapter 2. Here the real story begins and though the action isn't here yet, I'll be showing you what Syaoran Dai is doing after being reborn and how he's adjusting well with his life. Life for him isn't the same like in Clow Country, and so he'll have to re-fit in to society.

Okay…of all the places, why a modern society? Well, this is what's the story's about, and though I do watch fantasy-based anime's I though having the clone Syaoran brought up in the modern times might fit him well, and this is where I decided to have a "modern twist" fit in here in this fic. The Tsubasa gang traveling to Tomoyo's World inspired me so here it is.

The seting of this story will take place three years later, and so here he's 15 years old he'll be attending high school, at the same time he'll be having a part-time job as an assistant to archeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto, his surrogate father (Yup, archeology runs in the family…at least to Syaoran since Touya has his own course to attend). Though the rest of the Kinomoto family are to appear here, the focus will be solely on our hero, but at the same time more revelations will be revealed about the upcoming enemy, the Grongi.

And now, we begin.

- - -

_Three years later…_

Tomoeda High…Syaoran Jr. is attending classes and is doing well. It was agreed by Syaoran Sr. and Sakura that he be send there to help him move on after learning his adventures there and to help ease his loneliness as they also learned that he couldn't be with Princess Sakura of the Clow Kingdom, so they hope that their son being in school might help him find someone to love him for being him.

Also, seeing the potential of being an archeologist he learned during his stay at the Clow Kjngdom, Kinomoto patriarch Fujitaka decided to bring him in his expedition trips if his schedule permits him to, seeing this as a big help to his job. Despite being at his 60's he is s till quite young and quite energetic though not as energetic as his heydays. And despite being away for two years the grandfather-grandson rapport is still strong.

Although he seldom participated in some extra-curricular classes and not being too seen at school he was quite popular at school though he carefully and kindly complimented them but gently refused to entertain some girls asking him for a date. His activities as an archeologist didn't go unnoticed and it became evident when taking quizzes involving geography, where he got high scores, surprising some of his schoolmates.

While living a rather peaceful life, he is unaware of what's happening elsewhere as N-Daguba-Zeda awoke from his "hibernation" just as archeologists, who are colleagues of Fujitaka, were studying the languages of some "relics", and took them by surprise, murdering them before one of the survivors called the police. As a cat-and-mouse chase occurred, the police arrived 38 minutes later and entered the cave, only to see the survivor strangled to deat by Daguba, who is in his "Imperfect Form", making him quite grotesque. As trhe police opened fire, Daguba just simply went past them and a chase ensued.

As the police went to the forest to continue their search, the cave is unmanned and Daguba safely returned there and partially brake a seal where the other Grongi are sealed, so that when other humans took the seal with them it will be easy for him to track down and for low-level Grongi to break through.

He then left the cave and went into hiding to spend three more months to continue his "hibernation" to regain some of his strength as he has future plans for "Japan" to rule. Though he is grateful for Fei Wong Reed for freeing him, he has no intention of resurrecting him as intend to let his race rule the "world" and for humans to be eradicated at any cost.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Sorry for another short chapter but that's my way of building up the story. In the next few chapters things will pick up and I promise the chapters will be longer…

But in the next chapter we focus on the next three months and see what Syoaran is doing while some of the Grongi make their way out to the "modern" world…


	3. Thirty Days Later

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

After a few months of being inactive, here is the first official beginning of this fic and this is where the story sets in as the Grongi makes their presence known, as the late Fei Wong Reed had intended…sow terror on every world Syaoran and his friends live, as well as to get revenge, even though he won't get to witness it physically since he's dead and that Daguba has no intention of reviving him as he want to rule the world (both the REAL and the Clow), and hence the adventure begins!

- - -

_Thirty days later…_

A few weeks later Daguba summoned his revived right-hand men to his side as he is preparing the death game and will commence it as soon as everything is ready. They are also Grongi like him and serve as judges for this "game":

**Ra-Baruba-De**: Assuming the guise of a **Rose-Tattooed Woman**, she is labeled "Unidentified Life Form B1" and served as the judge for Zu and Me group Grongi, as well as bringing Go into the game before making visits to Nagano. Though glimpses of her true form were seen, she never assumed it before any human and was believed by Ichijo to be #0. However, when she realizes how far humans have changed after being wounded by Ichijo, Baruba hints the Kuuga/Daguba relation before she hospitalized the detective for being able to actually hurt her and starts to warn the other Grongi to no longer underestimate the humans. During Daguba's attack, she is encountered by Ichijo as she reveals that humans will soon be "like the Grongi" before running off, with Ichijo forced to use 8 Nerve-Breaking Bullets to take her down as her lifeless body falls into the sea and is unable to be found.

**Ra-Dorudo-Gu**: Labeled "Unidentified Life Form #47" and "B9", armed with a pair of tonfa, he assumed the form of a man in black with white robes on him. He carries an abacus which he uses to count the number of kills by the Go Group Grongi until Ichijo destroyed it with a Marking Bullet, forcing the Grongi to reveal his true form in a hit and run attempt to kill Ichijo. However, as a result, Dorudo lost his purpose as the game's overseer and is forced to fight for his life against Gadoru as Ichijo arrives to the scene. Dorudo eventually attempts to retreat from the fight and is pursued by Sugita and Sakurai who shoot him dead with the completed the Nerve-Breaking Bullets.

Then five representatives of their respective tribes came to offer and agree to the terms set by Daguba and are now given a day start to prepare themselves for the endgame and take out as many as they could until only their respective tribes are the only ones left. Each of the tribes they represented will carry out their game and bring out the "Ultimate Darkness", where humanity will be as violent as the Grongi. They are referred by the Royal Police as Unidentified Life Forms (also known as "Unidentified Creatures").

Each of them possesses a strange artifact in all of their bodies, no different to Kuuga. Those seen to assume human form are labeled as "B" (Ｂ群 ,_Bīgun_**?**), each the human-like Grongi possessing a tattoo that resemble their true animalistic forms. Unidentified Life Form #B1 only remains in human form for the rest of the series. The naming pattern of the Grongi is "Group-Species-Creature type".

The following tribes participating are:

- **Ra Group**

- **Zu Group**

- **Me Group**

- **Go Group**

The Ra-Group are the judges of the Grongi game and Daguba's right hand men. They not only observe the "game", but also participates as well.

The Zu Group contains lower tier Grongi. The creatures of Zu group which is not in the list are considered to have been murdered by Daguba, without acquiring the right of the game. The one that are qualified are brought into the game by writing their names on a portable black board and using the beads of their bracelets to mark the number of people they have killed. Their leader is Zu-Zain-Da.

Middle tier, above the ranks of the Zu, they are brought into the game by using an abacus to predict the number of people they are to kill and the time period to accomplish that. Their leader is Me-Garima-Ba.

The Go Group are high tier, weapon users whose weapons are created from each respected ornament. Unlike the lesser tiers, the Go do not personally count their victims as Ra Dorudo Gu does that for them as they judge. Also, their game roles are themed on personal rules they had placed on themselves, working on a certain number of people they picked personally. The Go who completes the Gegeru, or the one who can defeat all the Go class Grongi, earns the right to fight Daguba for control of the entire Grongi Tribe. Their leader is Go-Gadoru-Ba, one of the three strongest Go, the Gebageru, who modified themselves to alter their forms like Kuuga and Daguba

Each of these groups have several tribe members and will go all out against the humans as well as against the other group until the predominant group is left. After this they all went their separate ways and assumed human forms to lie low and wait until tomorrow to begin their end game. With this Daguba was pleased that he will attain the Ulitimate Darkness soon and humanity will fall leaving his tribe as the new rulers of this world.

And so, Daguba decided to start the end game by having the four groups sent to separate "worlds" to have them commence their end game by "casting" a magic and a portal appeared, where the Go, Me and Zu groups are awaiting, ready to go which world they're heading, not caring about which world they are assigned to, as long as they completed their tasks, and have no qualms in eradicating that world's populace and citizens, gender, adult or children.

"Now, my brethrens…the "End Game" officially begins…and I shall send you to worlds where you can commence the "Gegeru"…you have complete right on what to do there…and I will send my judges to observe your actions…and the last remaining group is left…shall earn the right to face me…I care not how you do it…all that matters is that you win…regardless of everything else…if a member of that remaining group manage to defeat me…that group will become the new ruler! Now go and spread darkness and terror!"

And the three groups reverted to their original, monstrous forms and entered the portal, with so many members of the three groups running through the portal, you couldn't tell which of these group would end up which world they're going to, but Daguba doesn't care as there are some who remained here and are heading to the city.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Sorry for another short chapter but that's my way of building up the story. In the next few chapters things will pick up and I promise the chapters will be longer…

But in the next chapter we focus on the next three months and see what Syoaran is doing while some of the Grongi make their way out to the "modern" world…


	4. The End Game Begins

_**New Hero, New Legend**_

The adventure begins and the story commences as the Grongi bein their reign of terror as they make their presence indirectly known as they commit stealthy murders to baffle our heroes.

Heroes?

Yup, the other casts from Tsubasa Chronicles makes an appearance here as they are about to get embroiled on the Grongi attacks while Syaoran is preparing to get involved in the upcoming battle.

- - -

_The first month…_

The first week…

**At Nihon**, the kingdom was at peace after Kurogane returned after completing his goal and that he is now a better man than before, thanks in part to the Dimensional Witch and Princess Tomoyo. Moreover he got his original Ginryu back which he loan it to the Dimensional Witch, and now he resumes his duty as Tomoyo's ninja within Shirasagi Castle. He has also found peace after his parents' murders were avenged and no longer bear hatred in his heart.

Despite having returning to his home world, he still felt incomplete having missing Syaoran and his gang's company, especially Fay D. Flourite and Mokona. Nevertheless he has found contentment and lives peacefully while protecting the kingdom while continuing living his normal life. He also started to make friends with his fellow ninjas within the Shirasagi Castle.

Princess Tomoyo also noticed this, having Kurogane back, and seeing him embracing a nw life, was enough to bring joy to her and is pleased that he has accepted the truth and is embracing his future. But while everyone within the castle are having their time. His home province of Suwa was secretly under attack by the Grongi that belonged to the Go Group. Led by Go-Gadoru-Ba, the Go-Grongi began their random attacks on the citizens, but then another group of Grongi that had just arrived, the Stop Group, led by Stop-Sarami-Bu, the two Grongi group began attacking each other leading their skirmish at the town square, where more residents were caught in the crossfire, resulting in deaths of almost 20 % of the population as some managed to fled the incident. One of the Grongi attackers belonging to the Go Group remarked to his fellow Grongi something before resuming their "game".

"These are not enough…we must find more victims…and there better be rival Grongi here…or our efforts will only be in vain…"

"We still have the Stop Group in pursuit…they will do for now…"

"Yes…you are right…let us proceed…and kill humans along the way…"

- - -

At the eastern section of Suwa, separate members of both the Go and Stop groups also commenced their "end game" and also indiscriminately attacked the humans there, killing about 500 of them within five hours, and sending that part of Suwa in a state of panic. A few survivors managed to reach Shirasagi Castle and told one of the guards the incident before dying.

"This is bad…we must summon the princess! And Kurogane must be informed since it's his hometown that got struck by whoever did this…HURRY!"

- - -

Soon Princess Tomoyo summoned her ninjas including Kurogane and there he was told of what happened, causing him to e alarmed and worried so he was given permission to go to his province and have several of her best ninjas to accompany him there. As they arrived, they were shocked at the scene of the carnage where several survivors grieve the deaths of their loved ones. The entire province was covered with dismembered bodies, blood and damage. Kurogane ordered one of his men to return to Shirasagi castle and report to Princess Tomoyo about the situation as he ordered the others to search the town for possible survivors and attackers. As the ninjas spread out, a few Grongi belonging to the Go and Stop groups appeared and attacked the ninjas. Despite their skills, the ninjas were partially able to hold them off to allow the survivors to escape, but they were soon overwhelmed and Kurogane had to exert a lot of effort to take out the Grongi attackers, and after killing the attackers in the main square he and the rest went to the four sections of Suwa and found more Grongi killing more survivors before attacking each other. This made Kurogane baffled at this yet he still has a job to do.

"We'll sort this out later! Right now we must restrain them before they escape!"

As the ninjas took on the Grongi, Stop-Sarami-Bu appeared to Kurogane and sees him as a worthy fighter to battle and took him on, resulting in a very fierce battle, as the Grongi's strong body was able to withstand Kurogane's Ginryu strikes, but then the Go Group of Grongi showed up and attacked both the Stop Group of Grongi and the ninjas, killing them before focusing their assault on the two, and despite his skills and strength, Kurogane was badly wounded in the assault but managed to make an escape as the Stop Group were the first group of Grongi to be "removed" from the "end game", and as he makes his way out he saw the arriving ninja reinforcements and they tended to his wounds, while a huge search party went inside, and emerged 15 minutes later, stating that the attackers have fled, and found more bodies, belonging to the victims and the Grongi.

- - -

Back at the Shirasagi Castle, Princess Tomoyo was informed about this and became worried over something like this and wondered what kind of threat they're facing as she is awaiting the coroner's report who is currently performing autopsy on one of the dead Grongi's body for examination and identification.

"My condolences to your people, Kurogane…rest assured we are doing all we can to find out who is responsible for this attack."

"It's alright, princess…you already done more than enough…"

- - -

**Selese Country**. Fay D. Fourite was also living a normal life after defeating Fei Wong Reed. And thanks to their efforts, and in part to Syaoran's wish (the REAL Syaoran), King Ashura is now HEALED (if you know what this mean) and Fay no longer feel compelled to kill him, as well as regaining his prized possession - - his tattoo and his magical staff, and so things are back to normal, or so it seems, as another set of Grongi arrived and are ready to wreck havoc all in the name of the "end game".

The two Grongi group then made their presence known during a festival in a nearby town as the Yu and Fu Groups began attacking each other, and the people there as they commence their end game, indiscriminately killing them in the skirmish. In less than 20 minutes scores died and the festival quickly became a bloody incident which soon caught the attention of King Ashura, and he sends Fay to investigate the incident.

"_Just great…just as I got my peace back I'm sent to do another job…at least I'm no longer bounded by problems before…and I do hope this doesn't involve traveling dimensions again…hmm…I wonder how Syaoran and the gang are doing…? I haven't heard from them for a while…especially the Dimensional Witch…_"

As he nears the scene he was surprised to see bloodstains all over despite the snow-covered sceneries, and saw several Grongi belonging to the Yu and Fu groups, and he began to attack the two sides offensively with his magic. With the curse lifted, Fay is no longer worried about facing someone stronger than him so now he can attack and concentrate without worrying about his own, and he managed to dish out some devastating damage to the Yu and Fu group, but he was surprised to see that the Grongi are still standing, as he just used some of his strongest attacks.

"_Eh? That was my best magical attacks…and yet they still stand? It's a good thing the curse is lifted…or I'd be doing some critical damage…but I guess I'll have to exceed my lim,its if these things are wandering around Selece…_"

Fay again used his magical attacks as well as physical ones as he conjured magic to strengthen is physical attacks, and managed to finish off half of the Yu group but this leaves 50 % of them remaining, but seeing that he is quite a threat they fled the scene, and the Fu group did the same. Fay was torn between going after the fleeing attackers and helping the injured and he was forced to choose the latter, and when reinforcements arrived, he had them take care of the survivors and resume his search for the Grongi attackers, and there he found them attacking each other, surprising him, as he wondered why they are killing each other after attacking innocent civilians.

"_I must say…these are the most bizarre attackers I've encountered…I wonder if their sanities re intact or not…unless they're bestial in nature…_"

Knowing that they're the ones responsible, he opt to attack them head on, unleashing his powerful magical attacks, and this took a toll onhim physically, but he managed to eradicate the Fu Group, leaving the Yu Group as the remaining tribe, but seeing ow dangerous Fay is, they somehow opened a portal and fled to another dimension to resume the "Gegeru". Due to exhaustion, Fay couldn't go after them, but realized that he can use the corpses of the other Grongi to examine and figure out where they came from, and from there he can figure out who they are and why they're attacking civilians.

"_I hope King Ashura can help me here…I have no idea who these guys are and why they attacked civilians…and I hope this is only my problem…if Syaoran, Kuro and the others have similar problems…hmm…maybe I can ask the Dimensional witch if she knows something about this…_"

Despite the cold storm whichjust began, Fay walked his way back to the town square where the bodies of both the victims and the Grongi are being loaded, and instructed the soldiers to have the Grongi corpses taken to the castle for examination. Within minutes Fay and the soldiers are heading back to Leval Castle to present to King Ashura the bodies of the attackers as well as to propose an investigation on who the Grongi are and who and how and why they are sent here. He hope that they could produce a lead that would give them hints on who they are facing with and to see if there are others who might be roaming in their world.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope this chapter is worth the wait, and both Fay and Kurogane get some screen time here before we shift to the main character, Syaoran Dai (formerly the Clone Syaoran).

_**Preview:**_

Syaoran Dai will get his turn and encounters a Grongi that will attack him and a group of archeologists, but not after he finds an ancient stone-like belt which holds the key to combat the new menace, and there a new hero will be born.


	5. First Attack

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

We now shift to our main hero of this fic, the Clone Syaoran, as he gets to encounter the Grongi that have invaded his new home. Now known as Syaoran Dai, he will showcase what he's been doing since being "reborn" and what's keeping him busy these days.

Also, Fay makes an appearance before we shift to the main story for this chapter.

- - -

**Selese Country**. Inside the Leval Castle, Fay was standing at the hall while awaiting the results from the castle's best coroner as the coroner performed an advanced version of autopsy in finding out who the attackers are and whythey murdered innocent people as well as killing off their fellow kind. King Ashura was also standing there patiently awaiting the news. He noted that Fay was somewhat unease since returning with the corpses of the Grongi attackers. Both know they have no idea who they are facing and how grave the threat is not only in Selese but also in other dimensions.

"Fay...I have to admit...even my vast abilities may not be enough to solve this problem...maybe not by myself...and I have a feeling that these...intruders...are not of this world...perhaps they come from another world...perhaps you should be taking another mission..."

"Your Majesty...are you suggesting that nI go see the Dimesional Witch Again??"

At this point, the castle's coroner arrived and his facial appearance was not that of an enthusiastic man as his sports a worried look and is arriving in a hurry. The two men then braced themselves for what they believed to be more bad news and hope that it is just a temporary solution.

"Sir Fay...King Ashura...I'm so sorry...I cannot discern who these people are...they are not human though they seem to have an ability to assume one...but one thing is for sure...they are not from our world...nor from any other country. I believe they originated from another world as their physiologies are different from the enemies we fought in the past."

Ashura nodded calmly and he knew that his hunch is right and glanced at Fay, seeing that he has no other recourse for this matter. This is the only way he knew how to find out the source of their new troubles. Fay guessed it as well much to his dismay. He tried talking his way out by changing the subject a bit but that didn't work out as well.

"King Ashura…maybe there's a logical explanation about these intruders…"

"If our coroner could discern it, but he couldn't…and like we all agreed upon…they are not from this world. I believe they came from another world, and I believe only one person could help us out here…and you know well who that person is. We don't have much time…go now and see this person. It is our only chance of finding out who we are facing against."

Fay sighed in defeat as he knew what is going to happen from this point on and he couldn't seem to win over this argument, but then he realized that they have no means of identifying this new threat and now that the killing continues to other cities, it is best that he set off right away, and then a thought hit him and pondered as he prepared his rations for his new mission.

"_I wonder…if Syaoran and the rest also experienced something like this…? I do hope I'm wrong…Kuro's living a normal life now, and seeing Mokona…ah…guess the Dimensional Witch might have an answer should my hunches are wrong…_"

- - -

Fay's thoughts were correct, as the Grongi make their move at Syaoran Dai's world, and the time line there is roughly two months after the Grongi leader was released. At the police station in Tomoeda, Syaoran Dai was with Fujitaka Kinomoto's colleagues, also archeologists, as they were summoned the police to inform them that one of their colleagues was found murdered. Fujitaka was on his way to the station so he told Syaoran to go ahead.

There the archeologists brought with them a strange artifact that resembled a belt with a strange stone fused, and gave it to Syaoran for safekeeping. There they were taken to the morgue area to see the body, and the corpse was shown, they were shocked at how he was killed. It was a brutal sight to behold, and the police admitted that they're facing a blank wall as they have no witnesses at this time to pinpoint the murderer.

"I'm sorry, sirs…we still have no lead as to who murdered your colleague. But one thing is for sure…we are facing a serial killer here, as the murder is very, very brutal. I'm not sure yet, but it seems at the moment the killer is targeting archeologists who were at the excavation site a few weeks ago…"

"I wonder…if this has anything to do with this artifact that we just found…Syaoran…you'd better be careful…I believe that the killer is after that belt…"

"I will."

At that point Fujitaka arrived and there he was told of the situation. Sakura also arrived after following her father, fearing for his life as she somehow heard of the murder of the archeologists who happened to be a the excavation site where N-Daguba-Zeba was unsealed. Fujitaka was surprised by this and told Sakura that she should go home instead but she wouldn't relent, caring for her dad so much. Syaoran wondered what to do with the belt but had a feeling that it might have some clues that would help them discern their attackers.

"_Hmm…supposed I should wear this…what would happen if I do…?_"

- - -

**At a shop somewhere in Tokyo**…

Yuko Ichihara was watching the scene on her crystal ball and then the crystal ball revealed more scenes, in which King Ashura is now leading his forces as the Grongi resurfaced and caused trouble on his world. She smiled as she knew what is happening, yet she did nothing to address the situation there.

Then the next scene showed Kurogane and his fellow ninjas are fighting another tribe of Grongi on his world, and like in the case of Fay, he had no idea who he is facing against. Kimihiro Watanuki glanced at the crystal ball and wondered what he should say to this situation.

"Suppose this might happen in our world? Kuro…Fay…then Syaoran Dai's world…"

"Probably it has happened here right now…"

"SAY WHAT??!!!"

"Dear Watanuki…you should be aware of what's happening around you…you'll never know when danger lurks under your nose…"

At that moment, as Watanuki was eyeing daggers at the dimensional witch, a Grongi tribal warrior suddenly came inside and is ready to attack his prey with his spear, but Watanuki, despite shrieking at the sight and takenby surprise, is somewhat prepared for this, as he stood in front of the attacking Grongi, and someone also stepped in, though it appeared out of nowhere and right behind the teen, as a red-skinned monster resembling an Oni, pops out and is awaiting an order.

"Say the word, 'Nuki…and we're ready to go!"

"Go on, Momotaros…and that's Watanuki!"

"Whatever, 'Nuki…"

"That's Watanuki, I tell you…!"

Momotaros then went inside Watanuki's body and possessed him, his hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it. He takes on an extremely rash and ignorant personality, exactly like Momotaros and in a few moments he took out what appeared to be a metallic ticket pass, and is wearing a strange belt, and then he "slides" the pass and the belt "read" the pass, a computerized voice spoke to confirm the pass.

"_SWORD FORM…_"

In an instant Watanuki is encased in an armor that has the color scheme of Momotaros, while his helmet is visually a cross between a grasshopper and a railway track, and is now ready to go. Watanuki, possessed by Momotaros, and incased in a crimson-like armor, became Mask Rider Den-O. Den-O then began to grapple with the attacking Grongi, and Yuko watched the scene with interest, but then started to scream as the two warring fighters are starting to smash the nearby merchandises and furniture.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT OUTSIDE THE SHOP???!!!!"

- - -

Later in the day, Syaoran, Fujitaka and numerous acquaintances are at the police station and are discussing about what happened to their colleagues who were killed several weeks ago after their corpses were found at the excavation site with no evidences of the killing left behind. Touya Kinomot and Yukito Tsukishiro, friends since high school, are now rookie policemen and are tasked to look into the killings. Touya was very concerned for his father and Sakura, fearing that the killings were apparently aimed at the archeologists who dug up the artifacts, with the Arcle Belt among them.

Then the TV flashed and as everyone glanced at it, it showed that a passerby happened to pass by a hill side at Yokohama and saw several campers already dead, and found a videocam nearby. Taking the videocam to the TV station who are airing the news, it then saw the footages of other archeologists at the site being attacked. There the police and the rest, Syaoran among them, saw who the attackers are: the Grongi! The Grongi then proceeded to attack the campers who happened to be passing by, and even attacked a family van parked nearby before fleeing, leaving many dead in their wake.

"Dad…it appears that archeologists aren't the only targets…even innocent people are being attacked…and now we have an idea on who's behind this…but I can't say for sure if those guys are real or just serial killers in disguise…"

"Mr. Kinomoto…let your son, myself, and the police force handle this…you should go home and beef up your security…it'll be dangerous now…"

Nodding, Fujitaka, Syoaran, and Sakura took their advice and boarded a police van with Syaoran and Yukito providing escort. After five minutes of leaving, they are now in another area of Tomoeda, and passed by another precinct when they saw a police officer being thrown out of the station via the window. As Yukito and Touya checked on the fallen cop, Syaoran went inside despite Sakura and Fujitaka's warnings, and inside he saw the entire precinct in a BLOODY mess, several corpses laid on the floor, and there were several bullet holes on the wall, indicating that a firefight ensued, and recalled the footages of the Grongi attack he saw on TV. Then he saw someone moaning and when he checked it out, he recognized that person. It was one of Fujitaka's colleagues, and the archeologist, saw Syaoran and told him his last words before expiring. He is said to be the father of Sakura's classmate: Naoko Yanagisawa.

"Sy-Syaoran…you…have the…belt…be careful…with it…go to my…daughter…have…her…read the transcripts…of the findings we…got…from the excavation…site…Fujitaka knows…this too…leave now…the…Unidentified…Lifeform…is still…h-here…"

"Mr. Yanagisawa…Mr. Yanagisawa…!"

At that point, Sakura came in and saw what happened, and then went to Syaoran, who told her to collect the data from the records on the PC and she saved them on the USB flashdisk.

"Syaoran…what's going on..???"

"Those…guys we saw on TV…they're behind this…and Yukito is wrong…they're more than just serial killers…they may not be human…we'd better go and…"

**SMASH!!!!**

The ceiling was busted open and out came a Grongi warrior belonging to the D- Group, identified as Do-Rae-Mon, and is armed with a spear and a pouch of unknown contents. Though human like in appearance, it's head resembled a pussycat. Syoaran saw this and is very concerned. He pushed Sakura out of the door and told her to run. Reluctant at first, she acceded to her firend's word and ran off, while Syaoran began running around the rectangular table with D-Rae-mon in pursuit, but after two minutes Do-Rae-Mon smashed his way through and grabbed Syaoran by the collar of his shirt and tossed him around. Badly dazed by the inpact, he mustered the strength to move around and gave chase, trying to confuse the Grongi.

Outside the police station, Sakura was being held back by her father and Touya while Yukito was contacting help on the police car's radio, and by chance a police inspector came and was told of what happened. Her name is Inspector Kaho Mizuki and she told Yukito and Touya to stay and guard Sakura and Fujitaka as she goes inside to find Syaoran. Inside the station, Syaoran was still holding the Arcle Belt and is leaning against the wall as he Grongi is making his way towards him when Inspector Mizuki arrived and opened fire, but to her surprise the bullets were hardly a match, but allowed Syaoran to sneak his way out of the Grongi's grasp, and instinctively puts on the Arcle Belt, which then fuses with his body.

"_Don't know what this belt can do…I do hope it'll help me fight this creep…_"

As Syaoran was heading to the door, Mizuki fired at the chandelier which fell on top of the Grongi, allowing her to ru outside, but at the police car, Fujitaka told her that Sakura ran off after seeing Syaoran running towards the north side of the road, with Touya going after her.

"Blast…Yukito…take Mr. Kinomoto to a safer area…we're dealing with something INHUMANE here…and we'll be needing the SWAT team to stop that thing…"

But then Do-Rae-Mon jumped out of the window of the police station and went to the direction where Syaoran,Sakura and Touya went, and this makes things even more tense than ever, and Inspector Mizuki gives chase and attempts to slow the Grongi down.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay…we got the Dimensional Witch and Watanuki making a cameo, and now Syaoran takes center-stage as he tries to take on a new enemy.

Fay is on his way to meet up with Yuko, though he might be surprised to see a Grongi there. This would mean he'll be meeting up with Syaoran and a reunion of sorts might be underway…

**_Preview:_**

Syaoran Dai takes his fight with the Grongi, and is in danger of losing, until the Arcle Belt's powers manifests itself resulting in him getting new powers and a new form.

There the ADVENTURE officially commences.


	6. Growing Form

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

This chapter marks Syaoran Dai's debut as a new hero after donning the Arcle Belt, and now with the belt's power, he takes his fight with a Grongi to a new level and this is where his adventure begins, and this is where his friends make a discovery and will tell who will be on his side or against him.

Fay D. Flourite and Kinihiro Watanuki makes another cameo before we shift wholly on Syaoran's newest acquisition of new abilities based from the Arcle Belt's powers.

- - -

**Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

- - -

_Previously…_

Outside the police station, Sakura was being held back by her father and Touya while Yukito was contacting help on the police car's radio, and by chance a police inspector came and was told of what happened. Her name is Inspector Kaho Mizuki and she told Yukito and Touya to stay and guard Sakura and Fujitaka as she goes inside to find Syaoran. Inside the station, Syaoran was still holding the Arcle Belt and is leaning against the wall as he Grongi is making his way towards him when Inspector Mizuki arrived and opened fire, but to her surprise the bullets were hardly a match, but allowed Syaoran to sneak his way out of the Grongi's grasp, and instinctively puts on the Arcle Belt, which then fuses with his body.

"_Don't know what this belt can do…I do hope it'll help me fight this creep…_"

As Syaoran was heading to the door, Mizuki fired at the chandelier which fell on top of the Grongi, allowing her to ru outside, but at the police car, Fujitaka told her that Sakura ran off after seeing Syaoran running towards the north side of the road, with Touya going after her.

"Blast…Yukito…take Mr. Kinomoto to a safer area…we're dealing with something INHUMANE here…and we'll be needing the SWAT team to stop that thing…"

But then Do-Rae-Mon jumped out of the window of the police station and went to the direction where Syaoran,Sakura and Touya went, and this makes things even more tense than ever, and Inspector Mizuki gives chase and attempts to slow the Grongi down.

- - -

As Syaoran kept on running, he was unaware that Sakura is also after, her, and this produces a domino effect as Touya is trailing Sakura and he is being followed by D-Rae-Mon, the three person are unaware that the Grongi is after them. The cat-and-mouse chase leads them to a shopping district in the east part of Tomoeda, where Syaoran realizes that many people would get caught if he passes by them so he went to an alley and there found a place where no person is present.

While resting, Sakura caught up with him and hugged, telling him how worried she is, and then Touya caught up with the two and told them that they must find someplace to get help and let the SWAT team deal with the attacker, yet the younger teen begged to differ, seeing how Inspector Mizuki's weapons were ineffective against the Grongi.

- - -

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

- - -

"Look, We don't have time to argue so we'd better get going. I know someone at the SWAT team and it's based in the western section here, so we better get going and not delay any further…"

"No."

Touya was surprised by Syaoran's response and was even worried at what the younger teen was about to say, making Sakura even more worried, and for Touya to get a bit agitated.

"I'm the one that thing is after, and I may be able to stop it…"

"Syaoran…what are you saying…???"

"Have you lost your mind??? That thing made crackers out of the police department…"

"Which is why I decided to use this belt…which fused within my body…though I don't know the properties it possesses, but if it does work, I may be able to knock that thing down…"

At this point Do-Rae-Mon arrived and is ready to pounce his way through the three, but Syaoran started running while telling Touya to get himself and Sakura away from here as Do-Rae-Mon began chasing the 16-year old teen, and the rookie cop began carrying his younger sister despite her struggling to break free, wanting to help her friend yet her elder brother told her not to go there.

- - -

As the aspiring archeologist was approaching a park, the Grongi jumped on him, pinning him down. There the Grongi looks down on him before using his native language, speaking to him in Grongi language, in which Syaoran was surprised that he seem to understand him.

"_What a pathetic lifeform you beings are…so easy to kill…and your head would make good trophy for our prize…for the Gegeru…!_"

"Gegeru??? Are you saying that we're just trophies for your senseless attacks???!!!"

"_So…you understand our language…no matter…I'll kill you right here and now…_"

The Grongi picked up Syaoran and began throwing him around, sending him crashing against some parked items such as a mailbox and a trashcan. The teen tried to fight back but wondered why he couldn't muster the strength despite fusing with the Arcle Belt. He used his fighting skills he remembered during his tie at the Clow Kingdom, but it appeared that the Grongi is the faster and stronger of the two combatants, and easily clobbered the teen.

A passing police car saw the brawl and one of the two cops got out and aimed his gun at the Grongi, telling him to stop and surrender, but Do-Rae-Mon grabbed a spear-like splinter from the smashed mailbox and threw it like a spear at the cop, piercing his chest and heart, killing him instantly. As the other cop tries to radio for reinforcement, the Grongi jumped up and landed on the car's front hood, smashed his fist through the front windshield and punched a hole on the cop's chest, grabbing the cop's heart and lungs, killing him outright, and procured a wire and wrapped around it like a necklace, proclaiming it as his "prize".

"You…you murderer!"

"_Do not despair…you are next…_"

As Do-Rae-Mon charges towards the teen, the angered Syaoran also charged, ready to take the fight towards the attacker, not caring if the Arcle Belt would work or not, as he vowed to stop the Grongi no matter what the cost, be it his own life.

- - -

Meanwhile, Sakura managed to break free from Touya's grasp and ran towards the area where Syaoran headed, and he whined as he has to go after her again, knowing what danger lurks in front of them, and wondered where the reinforcements would arrive.

"Sakura…WILL YOU COMEBACK HERE????"

"I'm not coming back until Syaoran's with me!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!"

"Don't be stubborn!!!"

"Not as stubborn as you are!!!"

"When I caught you…you'll be grounded!!!!"

"Don't bother!!! I had ground beef this morning!!!!"

"SAKURA!!!!!"

- - -

Nearby, Inspector Mizuki was getting near the scene and saw Syaoran fighting the Grongi though it was clear that Do-Rae-Mon was the clear winner given his superior physiology and strength, but Syaoran was unwilling to give in and fought back with sheer determination. She wondered why he was still insisting on fighting the attacker when he knows that he is clearly being outclassed AND outmatched. As she was reloading her gun, Sakura arrived and now a new problem arises, and if the Grongi sees them, it'll be a more dangerous problem than they already have at the moment.

"Ms. Kinomoto…please stay back…it's too dangerous…"

"But…but Syaoran…"

"Help is on the way…and I'll open fire at the monster so Mr. Dai would get away…"

Touya arrived and was relieved to see Mizuki with his younger sister, and as he was about to drag Sakura away, the trio glanced at Syaoran, surprised to see something unexpected. As Syaoran ferociously punched the Grongi, some odd-looking items appeared within his body. As he landed another right-hand punch, his entire right arm was covered in black armored "tights", his wristbands are metallic and chalk-white.

Seeing this, the teen tried it with a left-hand punch and his whole left arm was also covered with black armored "tights" and while metallic wristband. The Grongi staggered back and Syaoran continued with his assault and delivered a right roundhouse kick, and his right leg was covered in black metallic "tights" with white anklets and did the same with his left leg, and now both his arms and legs are armored, and slowly his torso was slowly being covered in whitish armor and black metallic "tights", and lastly his head was covered in black-colored helmet with red eyes, resembling a stag beetle with small "horns". The Arcle Belt was the last item to materialize and this transformation is completed. He is unaware that he had just activated the "Growing Form" of the Arcle Belt's power, and though he was surprised by this, Syaoran decided to take advantage of it and use its powers to take down the Grongi.

The Grongi got up after shaking off the effects of the attacks and was quite surprised to see Syaoran in armored form. Sakura, Mizuki and Touya were surprised to see Syaoran in an armor and wondered if this is due to the Arcle Belt that Syaoran is wearing.

- - -

Meanwhile Yuko Ichihara was watching the events via her crystal ball as Fay and Den-O had finally cleaned the shop of any Grongi attackers, "deleting" them before putting their attention to the crystal ball, with Fay surprised to see Syaoran's first transformation, while Momotaros ejected himself out of Watanuki's body, reverting the teen back to normal.

"That's Syaoran? Of all the armors…why that of a stag beetle?"

"Well…stag beetles are popular these days in modern Japan…"

"Anyway…the reason why I came here…"

"I know…and by now you know that Selese isn't the only world that is being besieged by Grongi…even Kurogane's world is being invaded…"

"SERIOUSLY???!!!"

"The clue I can give you is that these things originated both in Syaoran's world and the Clow World…but I would suggest you go see Syaoran right now…and don't worry…no equivalent exchange here…of you go then…"

With a wave of her hand, Fay D. Flourite was sent to Syaoran Dai's world, and there he hoped to meet up with his friend and get answers to all of their problems.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Okay…Syaoran finally activated the Arcle Belt's power…though in an unintentional and unknowingly way. At least he got some "defenses" to help him fight off the Grongi, but what would happen afterwards?

_**Preview:**_

Syaoran Dai takes his fight with the Grongi using his new powers but will that be enough to take him down? Or will he e able to activate more of the Arcle Belt's special features?


	7. Growing Victory

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Now that the Arcle Belt's been activated, Syaoran Dai now has a chance to deal with the Grongi, but so far he had just activated the belt's basic form, namely the Growing form. Though this seem like to be the basic, and probably the weakest form, it still gives him an added leverage in his fight against the Grongi.

Read on to see how he could deal with the attacker while using the Arcle Belt's Growing form…

- - -

**Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

- - -

_Previously…_

As Syaoran ferociously punched the Grongi, some odd-looking items appeared within his body. As he landed another right-hand punch, his entire right arm was covered in black armored "tights", his wristbands are metallic and chalk-white.

Seeing this, the teen tried it with a left-hand punch and his whole left arm was also covered with black armored "tights" and while metallic wristband. The Grongi staggered back and Syaoran continued with his assault and delivered a right roundhouse kick, and his right leg was covered in black metallic "tights" with white anklets and did the same with his left leg, and now both his arms and legs are armored, and slowly his torso was slowly being covered in whitish armor and black metallic "tights", and lastly his head was covered in black-colored helmet with red eyes, resembling a stag beetle with small "horns". The Arcle Belt was the last item to materialize and this transformation is completed. He is unaware that he had just activated the "Growing Form" of the Arcle Belt's power, and though he was surprised by this, Syaoran decided to take advantage of it and use its powers to take down the Grongi.

The Grongi got up after shaking off the effects of the attacks and was quite surprised to see Syaoran in armored form. Sakura, Mizuki and Touya were surprised to see Syaoran in an armor and wondered if this is due to the Arcle Belt that Syaoran is wearing.

- - -

Do-Rae-Mon seem to be unfazed and sees Syaoran's armored form as nothing more than a mere cosmetic show and went towards his target, but he began to counter the attack and though the Growing form appeared less than intimidating, it was strong enough to take on a normal-level Grongi, so Syaoran began to do a counter attack, blocking the Grongi's punching attack and toss him aside, hitting the police car. Sakura, Touya and Mizuki were in a state of disbelief at seeing the fight scene, and hardly believed that the armored fighter in white armor is really Syaoran.

"Syaoran..."

"Wait...could that...be the power of...that belt?"

"Kinomoto...what's going on??? What's this "belt" got to do any of this...?"

"It's a long story..."

Getting up, Do-Rae-Mon grabbed the police car and pushes it towards the armored Syaoran and he got pinned between the car and the wall, and then took his attention towards the other three persons watching, and is cracking his talons, intending to take more lives, but Inspector Mizuki, now armed, opened fire at the approaching Grongi while telling Touya and Sakura to leave at once, knowing the difficult situation at hand..

"Go now! That kid will be fine with the armor he's wearing...!"

- - -

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

- - -

With Syaoran pinned underneath the wrecked car, Do-Rae-Mon proceeded to head towards the three witnesses, as Mizuki opened fire, with Syaoran carrying a protesting Sakura as the Kinomoto siblings began to flee the scene with the inspector keeping the Grongi occupied. Despite the fact that the bullets were no match against the Grongi's tough skin, it was enough to distract him from noticing the two siblings making a run for it, though Do-Rae-Mon didn't seem to mind it.

"_Those two can wait…you'll be the first to feel my wrath…!_"

"I don't know what you're saying…but I don't care…I'm putting a stop to your madness!"

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

KA-TSK…!

KA-TSK…!

Inspector Mizuki then noticed that she ran out of bullets so she took out another gun she hid and fired away. She is in trouble now that she has no time to reload, and hope that Syaoran could get himself out of the metallic debris at once. She doesn't stand a chance against the Grongi but he does. All she needs now is more time, though she wasn't sure if she has one as the Grongi is closing in on her.

"_Blast…! That kid's probably canned meat…! And I'll be running out of bullets in a few seconds…guess this is the end of me…at least I saved the Kinomoto siblings…I hope reinforcements would arrive soon…_"

Her wish appeared to have been granted as cops and SWAT members arrived and saw Mizuki firing her last three bullets at the Grongi, who just noticed the arriving officers and SWAT. As she took cover behind a parked car, the SWAT team members took out their high-powered firearms and gave the Grongi a warning to surrender, though they see that he has no intention of doing so, and they opened fire, and managed to halt his assault…for only a minute.

"Sir…our weapons doesn't seemed to slow him down…!"

"Just keep firing! You…call for help! Call the military if you have to…!"

The SWAT team keep on firing as Do-Rae-Mon began slaughtering the first few members of the cops, seeing that they are no match for him, while Syaoran managed to get his upper body out, and saw the SWAT team members slowly getting killed, and he struggled to break free, punching his way out. Mizuki's colleagues arrived to help her escape, and then saw the armored Syaoran breaking free from the car wreckage.

"Oh no…! another one…!"

"No…that one's on our side…!"

"What…??"

Syaoran broke free from his metallic confinement and began to charge against Do-Rae-Mon, punching and kicking him away from the SWAT Team members, as they are divided on who they should fire, but Mizuki approached them and told them the details, much to their surprise.

"That white-armored Unidentified Lifeform's on our side…for now. Try to evacuate any civilians within this vicinity…we'll see what we can do from here!"

As some SWAT team members began to evacuate any one within the area, the remaining SWAT team members were on standby to see if Syaoran could pull off an upset in defeating the Grongi, while Mizuki looks on. But after three minutes he was being thrown back against a wall, and from there the SWAT opened fire, but Do-Rae-Mon wasn't fazed and took a parked car and threw it at their direction, and as the SWAT hid behind their van, the car struck the van which exploded, killing the SWAT members, leaving Inspector Mizuki hand her two colleagues as the only ones left.

"Inspector Mizuki…save yourself! We'll hold him off!"

"What??!!"

"Just go!"

The two fellow cops went towards the Grongi, opening fire with their pistols, but their bullets are practically useless, and the Grongi grabbed the two by their necks, crushing them and the two were killed on the spot, and Mizuki was the only one left. She started running away, and the Grongi is in hot pursuit, forgetting that Syaoran is still there, having barely recovered from the Grongi's blow. Seeing that Do-Rae-Mon is going after Mizuki, Syaoran mustered the will power to get up and go save her.

"_Come on, Syaoran…get up…can't let that thing kill that woman…I vow not to let anyone die in front of me…! Sakura's near…got to protect her…! Even if it means my life…!_"

- - -

Elsewhere, Fujitaka was relieved to see that his children are here and are unharmed, though she was clearly upset that Touya had to carry her on his back, and when she mentioned Syaoran's name, the Kinomoto patriarch became worried, though his eldest child told his dad no to worry, and there he got some info that surprised him…a lot.

"What?? The Arcle Belt's in Syaoran's waist??? And he's encased in a whitish armor and is fighting that Unidentified Lifeform?? Where is he now?? And how is he???"

"He'll be fine…assuming he knows how to utilize that belt's power…"

"You're so mean…he's risking his life and all you do is…"

"He'll be back…I know he will…so stop being a brat and wait here. It's too dangerous…and if he concentrates hard enough…he'll pull through."

And the Kinomoto family had to wait near the wrecked police station for Syaoran to return, and prayed that he will come back…ALIVE.

- - -

As Mizuki was running away, the Grongi was getting close by, and had leapt quite high to catch her by surprise as he landed in front of her, and caught her by her face, looking ready to slay her on the spot, and she braces herself for the eventuality.

"_Prepare to die…human…_"

At this point, Fay arrived and saw what's happening, and used his skills to shove him away and released his hold on Mizuki. Syaoran arrived and is surprised to see his old friend here in Tokyo.

"Fay???"

"Syaoran??? What's with that get-up???"

"We'll talk later…let's take care of this creep!"

"Very well…"

And so the two comrades combined their attacks which seem to have the Grongi stagger back, but then a news chopper happened to pass by and D-Rae-Mon took advantage and jumps in, using the crew as hostages but Syaoran jumped from a passing bus and leapt onto a roof of a house and managed to grab the chopper's "foot" and climbed up, grabbing the Grongi and pulled him out, sending him falling down to a grassy, vacant lot.

The Grongi seem to have recovered but as he tries to get up, Syaoran was running towards him, intending to stop him for good, and unknowingly summoned the Arcle Belt's power, and his anklet on his right ankle glowed, and he could feel a surge of energy forming on his right feet. Not wasting time to find out, Syaoran jumps up and does a flying kick and struck the Grongi on his chest, sending staggering back to his knees.

Landing, and seeing that his opponent is still moving, the armored teenager did another flying kick and managed to weaken him, but still moves, and after executing a third flying kick, the Grongi exploded after the damaged his body accumulated had piled up due to the Growing form's power. Do-Rae-mon was defeated, and peace is restored…for now. Relieved, Syaoran appeared to look calm and accidentally reverted back to normal. Fay approached him and the two shook hands. Both were glad to meet up again after going separate ways following Fei Wong Reed's defeat.

"Nice to see you again…the Dimensional Witch was right…you still looked the same since you were "reborn"…and still you're the same you…"

"I'd say the same thing about you as well…"

"How's Sakura doing…?"

"Unlike in the Clow Kingdom, she's like an ordinary teenager now…"

"Well, let's get to business…those things…who…or rather…what are they?"

"So you don't know about them?"

"Sort of…they caused trouble at Selese…so I assume that they're just common villains, until the Dimensional Witch told me it happened here and in Kuro's world…"

"Seriously??? These Unidentified Lifeforms are all over the dimensions???"

"Hmm…looks like we got ourselves a problem…"

Meanwhile, Inspector Mizuki watches the two conversing while thinking of what to do from now on, having seen the Grongi's power, and wondered if there is only one or more of them…and is also wondering on what to do with Syaoran possessing that kind of power which seem to be enough to kill a single Grongi.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Syaoran won…

Fay's arrived…

A reunion of sorts…

What's next?

**_Preview:_**

The Kinomoto family gets to learn parts of the Arcle Belt's power, thus Sakura, Syaoran and Fay goes around town to meet up with some friends to help them decipher the belt, but encounters another Grongi attack.

- - -

**Kuuga's Statistics**

During Syaoran Dai's (the CLONE Syaoran) quest to fight, learn and defeat the Grongi, as well as a possibility to travel to different worlds again, he will time to time, get to learn about the artifact's powers, namely the Arcle Belt. Since the upcoming chapters will show what the Arcle Belt can show, I'll be listing down the belt's powers and what form Syaoran can access to, with the Growing form being his first acquired form.

Listed below are the details of what it can do. As more chapters will show up, more features will be posted in future chapters, so for now enjoy this little extra.

-

Growing Form **Rider height**: 190cm **Rider weight**: 90kg

**Growing Form** is the weakest form of the Arcle Belt's power and has white armor with small horns. In chapter 5, Syaoran Dai wears the belt to fight Do-Rae-Mon but is unable to fully utilize its power since this is his first time wearing it. He will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. prior to his battle with Do-Rae-Mon, he is labeled as an "Unidentified Being" and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher "**Growing Kick**".


	8. Growing Defeat

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Now that the Arcle Belt's been activated, Syaoran Dai now has a chance to deal with the Grongi, but so far he had just activated the belt's basic form, namely the Growing form. Though this seem like to be the basic, and probably the weakest form, it still gives him an added leverage in his fight against the Grongi.

Read on to see how he could deal with the attacker while using the Arcle Belt's Growing form…

- - -

**Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

- - -

_Previously…_

And so the two comrades combined their attacks which seem to have the Grongi stagger back, but then a news chopper happened to pass by and D-Rae-Mon took advantage and jumps in, using the crew as hostages but Syaoran jumped from a passing bus and leapt onto a roof of a house and managed to grab the chopper's "foot" and climbed up, grabbing the Grongi and pulled him out, sending him falling down to a grassy, vacant lot.

The Grongi seem to have recovered but as he tries to get up, Syaoran was running towards him, intending to stop him for good, and unknowingly summoned the Arcle Belt's power, and his anklet on his right ankle glowed, and he could feel a surge of energy forming on his right feet. Not wasting time to find out, Syaoran jumps up and does a flying kick and struck the Grongi on his chest, sending staggering back to his knees.

Landing, and seeing that his opponent is still moving, the armored teenager did another flying kick and managed to weaken him, but still moves, and after a third flying kick, the Grongi exploded after the damaged his body accumulated had piled up due to the Growing form's power. Do-Rae-mon was defeated, and peace is restored…for now. Relieved, Syaoran appeared to look calm and accidentally reverted back to normal.

- - -

As Syaoran and Fay are talking, more policemen arrived and alighted from their cars and took out their guns and shotguns, aiming at the two, much to the pair's sudden alarmed look, but Mizuki stood in front and showed out her badge and reprimanded them for their behavior, while the Kinomoto family arrived at the scene as well after Sakura ran off again fearing for Syaoran's safety, which annoyed Touya to no end. Upon their arrival, and seeing the scene in front of them, they were in utter disbelief, with Sakura ran towards the two after recognizing Fay and used herself as shield to make the cops lower their guards.

Mizuki: "I'm inspector Mizuki! Lower your weapons! These two persons here are not the suspects! The dispatcher clearly described to you a MONSTROUS individual! Not persons!"

"WE are here to take care of the problem. These two men are the only ones here…and seeing that they're HERE at the heart of the crime scene with lots of dead bodies…it is only fitting and logical that they're considered suspects. Please stay out of this…or you'll be cited for obstruction of justice. Either you step aside or we'll consider YOU a suspect."

- - -

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

- - -

Upon hearing this, Fujitaka and Touya approached the scene and stood in front of Syaoran, and told the cops that they are witnesses to what really happened and they will prove that Syaoran is innocent. However the cops wouldn't budge and said that they must first secure proof of their claims, and until they have that proof and be shown, they will take Syaoran and Fay in their custody, much to Syaoran's disbelief.

It wasn't until Tomoeda's police commissioner arrived and stood in front of the arrogant cops and shouted for the cops' police chief, which the police chief showed up, smirking cruelly and looked down at the Tomoeda police commissioner with utter disrespect, which further added tension to the two sides.

"Would you tell your men to BEHAVE? Inspector Mizuki called your department for help because of a "NON-HUMANOID" attacker…not two teenagers. And what gave you the right to deem these two as suspects? The dispatcher already announced on your radios about the correct description on the attacker's appearance, and it clearly stated that it's only ONE attacker…so why insist on arresting these two???"

"WHO knows? Perhaps these two suspects are using disguises to cover up their murderous deeds…and so we will do what we have to as members of Tomoeda's law enforcements, we have right to secure them. So step aside or I'll…"

At this point, the mayor of Tomoeda arrived ands aw the scene in front of him, as well as hearing the conversation. He wasn't pleased with what's happening, and was very infuriated by the police chief's arrogance and utter disrespect to a superior officer, showing no fear to the police commissioner. He has had enough after getting numerous complaints about him, and made his move to end his arrogant ways while hiding behind a police badge.

"This ends right here. You're relieved of your command and discharged from the police force…and the rest of you…unless you don't want to follow him, you'd better get your acts together and get ton the task at hand…NOW!"

As the cops fearfully obeyed the mayor for fear of being discharged, the now ex-police chief protested and tried justifying his actions but the mayor wouldn't budge and revealed to him that he learned of all of his misdeeds. But before another argument is about to take place, another Grongi appeared from nowhere and jumped on the ex-Police Chief, pining him down on the ground. The cops from both sides couldn't make a move for fear of hurting the arrogant guy, but then the Grongi, who is another member of the Do Group named Do-Ber-Man, punched a hole on the ex-police chief's chest and forcefully grabbed his heart, as well as his lungs, killing the unfortunate victim on the spot, and took a wire to make the organs his necklace as a sign of claiming a "prize".

Sakura shrieked at the scene at seeing how the guy was killed, and at the police commissioner's command, the cops opened fire at the Grongi, but he wasn't fazed and looked around to choose his next victim, and found one. Do-Ber-Man shoved the cops aside and went for the police commissioner and tackled him down, ripped off the police commissioner's upper clothes, and jabbed his talons on the police commissioner's back, and with a pull, took out the police commissioner's spinal column, blood splattering on the ground, and the police commissioner screamed in agonizing pain. With another forceful pull the spinal cord was severed, and the force ruptured the connection to the brain, and the police commissioner went into comatose while the Grongi wrapped the spinal cord around his waist making it a belt, another "claim" as his "prize".

Syaoran and Fay were ready to make their move but the Grongi leapt away from the pursuing policemen, firing hail of bullets, but then Syaoran was feeling exhausted and Fay was forced to stop his chase to help his friend. As Fujitaka assisted the two boys, Mizuki approached Syaoran and said something to him much to his disbelief and confusion.

"This is now officially a police business. Stay out of this or you might get killed. What you did back there was just a lucky coincidence. I doubt there'll be a second shot or a third time lucky charm or something. Please take my advice seriously or I'll be forced to deal with you…personally. And the same goes for you, young man. I appreciate your efforts but this is a very serious matter. Many lives were lost and I couldn't stomach another risk if this involves you and him."

As Mizuki left to talk to the mayor, Syaoran decided to go with the Kinomoto family to help them in deciphering who they are facing and why they are here, as well as to know the hidden meaning behind the Arcle Belt. Fay tagged along as well, intending to help Syaoran in dealing with the problem in Tomoeda so that once the situation is solved they can head to Selese to solve HIS problem.

- - -

At the Kinomoto residence, Fujitaka and Touya were in a bit of confusion as to how to translate the writings they copied from the excavation site, as well as trying to decipher the Arcle Belt that has fused in Syaoran's body. Although Syaoran was able to summon the belt at will, he was unable to remove it, and since he has rested for five hours (the time now is **18:00**), he still felt a bit exhausted though he partially recovered some of his stamina. It was then that he recalled what Mr. Yanagizawa told him before his death and then told the Kinomoto patriarch what he has to do right now.

"Mr. Kinomoto…I have to go…I need to see Naoko Yanagizawa…her father told me that she might help decipher the writings and the belt…I have to go…"

"Wait…even if you have that new power due to that belt…we don't know how that would affect your body…and it seems that due to your first transformation, it seem to sap you of your stamina…we should wait and see what happens after you get more rest. Please, trustr me on this matter…"

However Syaoran was firm on his decision and answered back to the Kinomoto patriarch and said that he'll be fine and that he can't sit back waiting while the killing continues, but before he could leave he gave some instructions to Fay.

"Fay…can you stay here and look after this family? There's a possibility that another Unidentified Lifeform…or Grongi…might make a random attack and might end up here…"

"Alright…just be careful, okay?"

Noding, the teen boarded a motorcycle and left the house, with Sakura watching on looking worried. Fay assured to her that he'll be fine and she settled down much to Touya's suspicion, and he secretly left the house to follow his housemate. After some 30 minutes he came to a stop after alighting from his police car as he saw Syaoran being confronted by the Grongi they encountered several hours ago. Then he was surprised that Syaoran activated the Arcle Belt and assumed his armored "Growing" form, and went ahead to face D-Ber-Mon.

"_Blast you, Dai…are you that serious??? You just rested for five hours and still you don't know that belt's effects on you!_"

But because Syaoran had just recovered some of his stamina, and since his Growing form was only a basic defense of his powers, he seeming gotten outclassed as Do-Ber-Mon proved to be stronger than the now-defeated Do-Rae-Mon, punching and tossing him around silly, and despite his will power, Syaoran was easily overwhelmed. Touya took matters in his own hands and fired his gun at the Grongi, distracting the monster long enough for Mizuki and her team to arrive and are packed with stronger firepower to cause the Grongi to flee.

After the attack is over (for now), Mizuki approached Syaoran, and she looked very disappointed at the fact that he disobeyed her advice. Her team were astounded to see Syaoran reverting back to normal and were divided on opinions on whether he is connected with the Unidentified Lifeforms or not.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Syaoran's first defeat…

And his Growing for appeared ineffective against the now-stronger Grongi's. What will he do now to stem the tide in has favor?

**_Preview:_**

After meeting with Naoko Yanagizawa, he is now faced with uncertainty as she weeps over her father's death and seeing Do-Ber-Mon slaughtering innocent children at a daycare center. Will this help Syaoran gain access to other unknown properties hidden within the Arcle Belt?

Next chapter: **The Mighty Comeback**.

- - -

**Kuuga's Statistics**

During Syaoran Dai's (the CLONE Syaoran) quest to fight, learn and defeat the Grongi, as well as a possibility to travel to different worlds again, he will time to time, get to learn about the artifact's powers, namely the Arcle Belt. Since the upcoming chapters will show what the Arcle Belt can show, I'll be listing down the belt's powers and what form Syaoran can access to, with the Growing form being his first acquired form.

Listed below are the details of what it can do. As more chapters will show up, more features will be posted in future chapters, so for now enjoy this little extra.

-

**Growing Form**

**Rider height**: 190cm

**Rider weight**: 90kg

Growing Form is the weakest form of the Arcle Belt's power and has white armor with small horns.

In chapter 5, Syaoran Dai wears the belt to fight Do-Rae-Mon but is unable to fully utilize its power since this is his first time wearing it. He will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. prior to his battle with Do-Rae-Mon, he is labeled as an "Unidentified Being" and thought to be a different being from his other form.

Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher "**Growing Kick**".


	9. The Mighty Comeback

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Looks like a big setback for Syaoran after he was taken down by Do-Ber-Man, as the Grongi appeared to be a lot stronger than Syaoran's "Growing Form", in which the Grongi mananged to flee as the police were nevertheless saved by Syaoran's interference.

Now he has to find a way to "power up" to match the stronger Grongi, though a sacrifice has to be made...

- - -

**Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

- - -

_Previously…_

Officer Mizuki was surprised to see that Syaoran activated the Arcle Belt and assumed his armored "Growing" form, and went ahead to face the Grongi Do-Ber-Mon, and she knew that Syaoran is still not up to the challenge as he has yet to know the ful capabil;ities of the Arcle Belt.

"Blast you, Dai…are you that serious??? You just rested for five hours and still you don't know that belt's effects on you!"

But because Syaoran had just recovered some of his stamina, and since his Growing form was only a basic defense of his powers, he seeming gotten outclassed as Do-Ber-Mon proved to be stronger than the now-defeated Do-Rae-Mon, punching and tossing him around silly, and despite his will power, Syaoran was easily overwhelmed. Touya took matters in his own hands and fired his gun at the Grongi, distracting the monster long enough for Mizuki and her team to arrive and are packed with stronger firepower to cause the Grongi to flee.

After the attack is over (for now), Mizuki approached Syaoran, and she looked very disappointed at the fact that he disobeyed her advice. Her team were astounded to see Syaoran reverting back to normal and were divided on opinions on whether he is connected with the Unidentified Lifeforms or not.

- - -

Inspector Mizuki came and started to berate Syaoran for defying her advice to stay out of this and the teen stood his ground saying that only he can stand up to the Grongi, but given that he got whipped pretty silly by Do-Ber-Mon, she has an edge over verbal debates while her subordinates looks on, still in disbelief that Syaoran was capable of holding the Gringi off though he was clearly outclassed and realized that he may not be strong enough to handle the current situation.

"Look here, Dai…if we hadn't arrived you'd be chopped into tuna by then, and even though that artifact that you got may have given you an extra boost, we still don't know what it can do to a living person…and you already knew mow that you're not strong to face that Unidentified Life Form…and you're lucky you barely escaped with your life…! You can help in another way…right now don't meddle with the police's affairs…Touya…take him home…and if he causes another mischief…I'll book you in as well…"

Touya wasn't pleased at how this is going and for the first time he stood up to her in defense of Syaoran but she wouldn't budge as she has enough problems already. He glanced at the teen archeologist and motions him that they should go home.

"Let's go…my younger sister will undergo nervous breakdown if she finds out you're dog meat…and take my word…I was Mizuki's boyfriend once…believe me…I could never won over her oral debate…"

- - -

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

- - -

About thirty minutes later, the two arrived home at the Kinomoto Residence where an overjoyed Sakura tackles her friend while Touya rolled his eyes, while Fay can tell that something happened noting Syaoran's look I the eyes. He can tell that he got beaten by a stronger opponent and waited for the time to speak to him in private. Though this seems to be a bit longer as Sakura prepared her dinner for her close friend and even invited Fay along, stating that they haven't gotten together for so long since saving the Clow Kingdom.

- - -

By 2 am, Fay and Syaoran spoke in private at his room where the two exchange info o what they know, and Dai was surprised to hear about the events that happened at Fay's world though King Ashura managed to keep the Unidentified Lifeforms at bay. When shown about the Arcle Belt, Dai's friend glances at it and had no way of contributing information since this is the first time he'd seen such an artifact.

"Sorry, Syaoran…never seen that kind of object before…yet I'm surprised that it fused with your body and you could use it at such a short time…at least you're still in one piece and…"

"I just gained access to its default power…I can tell there are things that needed to be unlocked…I just got whipped…and berated…I have to look for Naoko Yanagisawa…she might have the key to unlock the mystery of this Arcle Belt…"

"But you mentioned that her dad got killed…"

"Which is another problem…it might devastate her and still I needed her help…"

"So…when do we go…?"

"Later in the morning…and can I ask for your company…? I might encounter that same creep from earlier…and I might not be lucky enough the second time around…"

"No problem…that's why Miss Yuko sent me here…to help you uncover these…what do you call them? Unified licenses…or something…I forgot what you call them earlier…"

"Unidentified Lifeforms…"

"Yeah! That's the term…!"

"We'd better go to sleep…"

"Okay…signing off…"

As the two friends signed off, the night went on peacefully save for a few Grongi attacks on the other side of Tomoeda, and from the other dimension, Yuko Ichihara watches the scene on her crystal ball while Watanuki is wrestling the bowl of popcorn from Maru and Moro, spilling them on the floor while Domeki watches the scene in front of him in utter annoyance. He wondered why he had to put up with Yoko's house which has all the wacky antics.

"_Seriously…why am I tolerating this craziness this shop has…?_"

- - -

The next morning, Syaoran and Fay went to the eastern part of Tomoeda to meet up with Naoko Yanagisawa at her house but faces a little hurdle as they have to break the sad news to her about her father killed at the hands of the Grongi, and wonders if she has all the answers they need to help unlock the mystery of the Arcle Belt. As they arrived at the Yanagisawa house, Naoko was there and was happy to see her friend whom she met a few years back and the two began to meet up while Fay looks on, wondering how Syaoran would break the sad news to her.

"Naoko…I came here to see you for two reasons…one of them is…bad news…"

"Syaoran…don't scare me like that…"

"I'm sorry…but I have to break this up on you…"

Wha…what is it…?

Naoko was trembling as she seem to have an idea where this discussion leads to but wanted to be sure and had to hold back, hoping that what she is about to hear is something else…but…

"Your dad…he was killed a few days ago in an attack at the Tomoeda Police Station…he told me to meet you and…said you might help me in deciphering this artifact that fused in my…"

"No…no…my dad…I knew something happened to him…he didn't came home since you said a few days ago…and he didn't answer my calls…no…first my mom…no my dad…why??? Why do I have to lose all my love ones…"

But that was just the start as Fay came inside and interrupted the conversation which alarmed the two friends, and causes an already distraught Naoko to get more ballistic.

"Syaoran…another Unidentified something is outside!"

Going out of the house, both saw Do-Ber-Man attacking a few passerby and one of them is Naoko's grandmother who just came from a market. Fay immediately went in to action to stop the Grongi but soon realizes that the Grongi is far more stronger than he anticipated, and Syaoran joins in as well, assuming his armored form in Growing Form, surprising Naoko, and the two fought the Grongi but were shoved aside. Naoko went to her grandmother to get her to a safe place but were caught by Do-Ber-Man. Syaoran managed to grab the enemy and trapped him in a full nelson lock while urging Naoko to get away.

"Hurry, Naoko! Get away from here while I hold him off!"

Nodding, Naoko took her grandmother and walk off just as Inspector Mizuki arrived with her squad just as Fay joins Syaoran in stalling the Grongi, which made her ticked off at seeing the teen archeologist defying her warning though she had to put up with this seeing that they managed to hold off the "Unidentified Lifeform" to enable Naoko and her grandmother to get a safe distance, and succeeded.

However, Naoko's youngest sister arrived from school and just got out of the school bus and there the Grongi found a victim to lay his hands on, and broke free and jabbed his opponents aside, and went after the younger Yanagisawa sibling, breaking her neck and severed it, taking her spinal column as his prize. Naoko was devastated and her grandmother, seeing this, suffered a heart attack, going into cardiac arrest.

Syaoran was angered by this and goes after the Grongi but was still physically no match despite Fay's assistance and the enemy got away even after the Tomoeda Police opened fire at the escaping Grongi. Paramedics arrived to help Grandmother Yanagisawa regain her breathing and used all of their first aid techniques to resuscitate her, but their efforts were in vain, as she died before reaching the hospital, sending Naoko into a nervous breakdown due to stress and anguish.

Syaoran was devastated as well, as his helplessness reminded him of his past failures at the Clow Kingdom and Fay had to comfort and assure to him that he did all he could do, and Unspector Mizuki again came and reminded Syaoran to "stay out" of the police affairs. At this time Touya came and showed to Dai another item that the Yanagisaw patriarch found before he was killed.

"I forgot to give this to you. This is another artifact that Prof. Yanagisawa found after giving you the Arcle Belt. I'm not sure what this can do, but be careful…it might fuse in your body if you hold this for long, I assume…"

Syaoran and Fay checked out the briefcase that Touya gave which contained not one, but two artifacts. One is a stone and the other is an anklet. As soon as he touched them, something happened. The strange stone fused onto the Arcle Belt while the anklet fused onto Syaoran's right ankle, which made Dai feel strange. As the trio left the police station, Touya was glancing at the other teens, wondering what kind of aura he has, as the artifacts that the archeologists found have attached itself to Syaoran's body, while Fay wondered if this might be the key to stopping the Grongi.

It was then that Do-Ber-Mon came and crashed its way onto front desk, killing the dispatcher by pulling out her heart from her chest, and placed it on his collection. Gunshots fired and can be heard, followed by screams from other policemen, indicating that they were killed.

"Oh boy…looks like another attack and we should stop it…right, Syaoran…?"

"I hope these items that fused in to me better of some help…"

"Hey…! You can't just…"

Touya's cries fell to deaf ears as Fay and Syaoran went inside the police station and saw a trail of blood and organs littered on the floor, and then followed the sound of gunfire which came from further inside the station. As they went further inside they saw Inspector Mizuki and a few remaining officers standing their ground, firing their guns at the attacking Grongi, ready to grab her. Seeing what Do-Ber-Man did to Naoko's younger sister and grandmother, as well as killing her father, Syaoran became to stop him and changed in to his Growing Form and tackled the enemy away from the officers, and there the two began to understood each others' languages.

"You…you have powers similar to ours…you do not deserve that power…you must die!"

"Who are you??? Why do you attack us humans???"

"Part of the Gegeru…all lifeforms must be killed…even the lower Grongi…"

"Grongi…? You? Whatever…you must be stopped..!"

As the two began beating each other up, Do-Ber-Mon began to gain the upper hand, but as minutes went on, Syaoran's determination went strong and the stone that was fused to his Arcle Belt glowed, and underwent a transformation, as his armor went from white to red and his helmet's horns got a little bigger, and the Grongi was a bit surprised as he was shoved back by Syaoran with added force, as the red-armored Syaoran stood in front, surprising Fay, Mizuki and now Touya.

"Either you leave now or I kill you."

"Says who?"

"Says me…and my name now…Is **Kuuga**."

As Do-Ber-Mon charges at the enemy in front, Syaoran, who now dubbed himself "Kuuga", delivered a straight kick to his target's gut, sending him crashing towards the wall of the police station and out on the streets. And now the battle begins as Syaoran has upgraded his armor…to **Mighty Form**.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Syaoran's comeback…now he has a chance against the Grongi…

And will his second form, the Mighty for, be able to stem the tide in has favor?

**_Preview:_**

Kuuga takes on Do-Ber-Mon while in Mighty Form, but will that be enough to end the battle? What would happen next?


	10. Mighty Victory

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Syaoran has assumed his secondary form which appeared to match Do-Ber-Man by strength. If things go well he might be able to make this new form his default form and a new hero might be born. Now that he has taken a name for himself, dubbing himself "Kuuga", Syaoran might have a chance to redeem himself in everyone's eyes.

- - -

**Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

- - -

_Previously…_

Touya's cries fell to deaf ears as Fay and Syaoran went inside the police station and saw a trail of blood and organs littered on the floor, and then followed the sound of gunfire which came from further inside the station. As they went further inside they saw Inspector Mizuki and a few remaining officers standing their ground, firing their guns at the attacking Grongi, ready to grab her. Seeing what Do-Ber-Man did to Naoko's younger sister and grandmother, as well as killing her father, Syaoran became to stop him and changed in to his Growing Form and tackled the enemy away from the officers, and there the two began to understood each others' languages.

"You…you have powers similar to ours…you do not deserve that power…you must die!"

"Who are you??? Why do you attack us humans???"

"Part of the Gegeru…all lifeforms must be killed…even the lower Grongi…"

"Grongi…? You? Whatever…you must be stopped..!"

As the two began beating each other up, Do-Ber-Mon began to gain the upper hand, but as minutes went on, Syaoran's determination went strong and the stone that was fused to his Arcle Belt glowed, and underwent a transformation, as his armor went from white to red and his helmet's horns got a little bigger, and the Grongi was a bit surprised as he was shoved back by Syaoran with added force, as the red-armored Syaoran stood in front, surprising Fay, Mizuki and now Touya.

"Either you leave now or I kill you."

"Says who?"

"Says me…and my name now…Is **Kuuga**."

As Do-Ber-Mon charges at the enemy in front, Syaoran, who now dubbed himself "Kuuga", delivered a straight kick to his target's gut, sending him crashing towards the wall of the police station and out on the streets. And now the battle begins as Syaoran has upgraded his armor…to **Mighty Form**.

- - -

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

- - -

Inspector Mizuki and the other officers stared in awe at what they just saw, as Syaoran's form now has color and depth in which it differentiated him from the Unidentified Lifeforms and one of the officers asked Mizuki to make a suggestion.

"Ma'am…what should we do…? Is the red-colored Unidentified Lifeform on our side?"

"For now. But at the moment keep an eye on him."

Syaoran, who now calls himself Kuuga, braces himself as Do-Ber-man makes his move and goes towards his target, and Fay was also bracing himself for the next assault but Kuuga did a front kick that sends the Grongi staggering back, clutching his gut but was not undaunted and roars as he makes another try, this time tackling him down and the two began to roll down the downward road, with Fay following and so are the Tomoeda Police.

As the two combatants rolled down towards an intersection, Do-Ber-man got his bearings and went towards a parked car and lifted it and threw it against Kuuga, in which Kuuga caught it, and was about to gently put it down so the innocent driver could escape safely, but the Grongi grabbed an unmanned car and threw it towards his targets but Fay managed to kick the car to another direction slightly.

"Thanks, Fay!"

"No problem, Syaoran…better show that goon who's the best…"

As Fay started to keep Do-Ber-Mon busy, Kuuga helped the hapless driver out of the car and then joined Fay in dealing with the Grongi, but the enemy was quite strong and managed to kick the two attacker s back, and head towards a gas station where he saw a school bus waiting for its gas tank to be filled and decided to use it as a weapon, but Fai and Kuuga realized what the Grongi is up to and became frantic so they grabbed the grongo away while Fai told everyone to get out of the gas station. Officer Mizuki and her men then escorted the innocents away while Kuuga began to pound the Grongi away from the area and ended up in a park where a determined Kuuga managed to summon a bit of power from the Arcle Belt and began to punch the hapless enemy until it hot the ground.

With the Grongi down, Kuuga unintentionally, and perhaps unknowingly, summoned a bit more of power as he decided to finish off the Grongi and ran towards D-Ber-Mon and did a running flying kick as his right foot glowed with power and hit his target on the chest, and Do-Ber-Mon was thrown off and hit the ground, but he staggered back to his feet, and seeing this Kuuga tries it again and performed another flying kick with his right foot glowing, and after the move connected, it was over as the Grongi exploded into nothingness.

Fai smiled and nodded, seeing that Syoaran finally defeated the enemy and now they have a fighting chance in defeating the Grongi that are rampant in the other dimensions, such as Fai's world and Kurogane's world. At least they have a good start. If they managed to eliminate the threat at Syaoran's world then they can slowly be able to figure out who and what caused this mess to appear in the first place.

The police and officer Mizuki glanced at Fai and Kuuga talking, and they are now sure that they have someone who can help them. Maybe having Syaoran getting involved in police matters my not sound bad after all, but they'll have to consult with the higher-ups first before deciding anything.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Syaoran won…his first victory…and now has a name to cover his tracks…and that name…is Kuuga…

**_Preview:_**

Kuuga starts to form a working alliance with the Tomoeda police while more Grongi shows up after learning of a new threat, while Grongi who invaded other dimensions are being summoned to Syaoran's world, with Kurogane following them…


	11. A Visit To The Dimensional Witch

**_New Hero, New Legend_**

Now that Syaoran has has gotten his first victory while in Mighty Form, things are starting to go smoothly as Mizuki has to ask the higher-ups to allow Kuuga to get involved in police matters though it won't get a fresh start as more Grongi goes for the once morethe xxxHolic cast guest stars here.

**

* * *

Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

_

* * *

Previously…_

With the Grongi down, Kuuga unintentionally, and perhaps unknowingly, summoned a bit more of power as he decided to finish off the Grongi and ran towards D-Ber-Mon and did a running flying kick as his right foot glowed with power and hit his target on the chest, and Do-Ber-Mon was thrown off and hit the ground, but he staggered back to his feet, and seeing this Kuuga tries it again and performed another flying kick with his right foot glowing, and after the move connected, it was over as the Grongi exploded into nothingness.

Fai smiled and nodded, seeing that Syoaran finally defeated the enemy and now they have a fighting chance in defeating the Grongi that are rampant in the other dimensions, such as Fai's world and Kurogane's world. At least they have a good start. If they managed to eliminate the threat at Syaoran's world then they can slowly be able to figure out who and what caused this mess to appear in the first place.

**_

* * *

Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

* * *

**_11: Jigen no Majo e no Hōmon_**

At the Kinomoto residence, the Kinomoto family gathered around Syaoran after seeing him assume Mighty Form which defeated Do-Ber-Man, and they were both proud and worried about the complications the Arcle Belt would do to him without a thorough check-up. While Sakura and Fujitaka were worried over this, Touya was starting to loosen up and slightly begin to trust him a little wqhile Mizuki assured that Syoaran will be fine.

At the other side of the living room, Fai could only watch, seeing Sakura is still like before, worrried over her friends' well-being, yet he is confident things will turn out all right. Now that Syaoran has a power of his own, he can be able to handle things on his own, but with a problem like this, he wouldn't be handle THIS kind of problem on his own.

"_Hmm...i wonder if things are like this in the other dimensions...i wonder how Kuro-chan's doing? Hope he doesn't get overboard like the last time we travelled together...and I wonder if the "other" Syaoran and Sakura are experiencing this kind of problem...?_"

"But, Onii-chan...Syaoran might get hurt...!"

"If he is, Sakura...he should be sliced up and spilling blood by now...he'd become two-in-one..."

"Oni-chan!"

"Sakura...Touya...please calm down...Officer Mizuki...are you sure this is fine with you?"

"For now...at least Dai is able to master his new-found abilities...he may be what the police force needed to combat these Unidentified Lifeforms...at least for now...we'll have to rely on his help until we get enough information on who we are facing against...anmd right now, I'm taking him wioth me to see a doctor I happened to know..."

Fujitaka raised an eyebrow at what Officer Mizuki had just said.

"A...doctor...?"

" Yes...he happened to be a colleague of mine...we met long before...you have my word...he can keep secrets...he might be able to help you about the artifact that has fused with Syaoran's body...here's his office address...go see him and he might be able to help you out. Between us only...though he's not yet a licensed doctor, he has the skills, and he might be the one you can confide to in regards to this situation."

"Doctor...Kakei...?"

"Yes."

As Mizuki tells Syaoran that they have to get going, Fai was tempted to go along, but Mizuki insisted that for now the visit is between her, Syaoran and the doctor, and Syaoran himself assured to Fai that he'll be fine. As they left, Fai decided to read the newspaper. Since his adventures with Syaoran and the rest, he has travelled to parallel worlds that have newspapers, as well as having technologies such as TV, and so he has adapted into getting into stuffs like that.

While reading, he happened to see a classified ads article about a shop, and there he happened to recognized that particular shop, and this brought ideas on his head and ecided to leave at once. As Sakura asked if Fai wanted to stay for some snacks, he turned down the offer.

"Sorry, Sakura...got to go...I'm goping to see a shop...she might have some answers on what is happening right now...I'll see you later, and I promise to fill you in once I get back."

And so Sakura was getting worried over the current situation, as Syaoran is off with Officer Mizuki to see someone who is not yet a licensed doctor, and Fai off to se a shop somewhere in Tokyo, and the Unidentified Lifeforms are running rampant in Japan.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

Kimihiro Watanuki is busy sweeping the outside streets where the shop he is working at, and he is not too pleased with this, as the owner had just left to buy an expensive bottle of imported wine, and Mokona is starting to annoy the eyeglases-wearing teen, who is jumping over some sweeped dried leaves that fallen off the trees.

"Weeeee...weee....I'm the tornado...!"

"Will you knock it opff, you black-furred, long-ear creep! It took me 30 minutes to sweep them in one place! So don't ruin my hard-working work! Unless I'll fry you inside the oven! That way you can be useful to us...!"

"Wahhh! I don't want o be eaten alive!"

As Mokona ran off inside the shop, Faio arrives and saw Watanuki, and though he do heard of him through Yuko Ichihara's conversation via magic, he hasn't met him before, apart from what Syaoran told him.

"Yes...can I help you...?"

"Is this the shop where Yuko Ichihara lives?"

"Yes...what about it?"

"As well as the fact that she is the Dimensional Witch?"

"Wha...?"

Looking both ways, Watanuki grabbed Fai and ragged him inside the shop so no one else can see them and hear them talking. He is surprised that someone knerw about this and decided to ask Fai what he knows about this.

"Okay...spill it out...who are you and how did you know about this?"

"I happened to kn ow her..."

"Wait...are you related to someone who travels dimensions?"

"Yup...Syaoran's the name and so is Princess Sakura..."

"Wait...your face...you're the guy with the eyepatch!"

"That's right...Fai D. Florite...and don't worry...I'm recovered now...no more curse..."

"So I see and so you say...wait...if you're back to your world after you found peace...why are you here...? Don't tell me you're here to make a wish in exchange again, are you?"

"No...no...nothjing like that of the sorts...I came here to see Miss Yuko because..."

"...of the enigmatic Grongi Tribe...which this world calls them the "Unidentified Lifeforms"..."

Watanuki and Fai turned around to see Yuko arriving, carrying the bottle of wine she had purchased, with maru and Moro jumping to get the bottle, which she tries to keep it out of their hands.

"We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine..."

"Knock it off! You're too young to drink wine!"

"We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine... We want wine...we want wine...or we will tickle your funny spine..."

Fai sweat-dropped at the sight but is glad things haven't changed much but before he could get to the point, a loud crash is heard. As he rushed towards the door, he was taken by surprise by the surprise gatecrasher, who turn out to be Kurogane, as he is being attacked by two pairs of Grongi, who belonged to the Stop Group, and you can see that Kurogane is having difficulty in containing his four opponents.

"Kuro-chan…nice to see you again…looks like I'm not the only one who has problem dealing with this kind of problem…so…you have learned a new trick? Or are you getting old…?"

"Want me to give you a circumcision from Nihon?"

"Gakkk! No, please don't!"

"Then give me a hand here!"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

"Okay, okay…I'll help you…sure wish Syaoran was here with us…he'd been a help had he chose not to go see a doctor…"

"Huh? You mean this is Syaoran's world? And this isn't the Dimensional Witch's world?"

* * *

At Tokyo, Officer Mizuki and Syaoran were leaving the research lab they're supposed to be visiting as they learned that Kakei is out right now, performing autopsies for the Tokyo police and may not be back for another few hours. While Mizuki sighed at the missed opportunity, Syaoran wasn't bothered and instead told her he'll look forward at least tomorrow.

"You sure are carefree about this kind of things, Syaoran…"

"No…not at all, Officer Mizuki…this Kakei has an emergency…it's not his fault he can't make it…so I'm sure we'll get to see him at least tomorrow…what kind of autopsies he's been involved with?"

"Victims who were killed by the Unidentified Lifeforms…"

"Oh."

By then, she got a call from her cellphone and when she answered it, this was bad news for her.

"It's them."

"The Unidentified Lifeforms?"

"Yes…they're attacking a daycare center…I hate to ask you about this but…"

"I know…and I'm wiling to help…"

"Okay…hop on…"

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

Mizuki and Syaoran arrived and saw several police cars are parked in front of the daycare center, and many policenen are standing behind their cars, and SWY team members arrived with high-powered weapons, and Mizuki can tell that the Unidentified Lifeforms are too strong for the police to handle, while Syaoran sneaked on the back side of the building and there he saw several corpses of children and toddlers are sprawled on the floor, and he could hear cries of children coming from the other room.

"_Darn…got to stop them before they killed those kids…wish Fay were here…_"

As he entered inside the hall, two Grongi tribesmen from the Do group are there, and saw Syaoran coming. They are Do-Do-Do and Do-Din-Go, and they were holding two bodies of dead children that they just killed. Then they sensed an aura coming from the teen and began to target him.

"You…I sense Grongi aura from you…"

"Yet you are not one of us…we kill you…"

"You're welcome to try…"

Syaoran then placed both of his hands in front of his wait and the Arcle Belt materialized, and then he placed his left hand on the side of his waist while his right arm slowly waves across, from left to right, and there he shouted "henshin" and then his right hand went o the left side of his wait, clasping hands, and then places both hands on both sides of his body, hands open and the Arcle Belt hummed as black tights-like armor enveloped his body, followed by gold anklets, wristbands, and kneepads-like ornaments, and then his upper torso is covered with red armor while his helmet is relative the same except it now sports red, bug eyes.

Syaoran became Kuuga, and this time he has accessed the Mighty Form. Both the Grongi warriors braced themselves as they saw the teen as more than just a pushover, sensing Kuuga's power steadily increasing.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Syaoran pumped up…not only has he have the powers of Kuuga, but he also has gained access to Kuuga's Mighty Form without problem…though this is a big test as he has to contend with two Grongi tribesmen who are based on a dodo bird and a dingo.

Fay gets to meet up with Yuko Ichihara, and then Kurogane arrived, with a set of Grongi warriors after him…so expect a brawl inside her shop and Watanuki is going to have a bad day cleaning up the mess once that fight is over…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kuuga starts to form a working alliance with the Tomoeda police while more Grongi shows up after learning of a new threat, while Grongi who invaded other dimensions are being summoned to Syaoran's world, with Kurogane following them…

That's the true preview for the next chapter…after Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane meets up…that is…if they managed to defeat their opponents…


	12. Partial Reunion

_**New Hero, New Legend**_

As Syaoran gets ready to try out his Mighty Form on more Grongi tribesmen, Fai and Kurogane are having problems of their own as other Grongi fighters are making their way inside Yuko Ichihara's shop. Either they drive them away or else risk causing an unwanted threashing…

**

* * *

Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

_

* * *

Previously…_

Mizuki and Syaoran arrived and saw several police cars are parked in front of the daycare center, and many policenen are standing behind their cars, and SWY team members arrived with high-powered weapons, and Mizuki can tell that the Unidentified Lifeforms are too strong for the police to handle, while Syaoran sneaked on the back side of the building and there he saw several corpses of children and toddlers are sprawled on the floor, and he could hear cries of children coming from the other room.

"_Darn…got to stop them before they killed those kids…wish Fay were here…_"

As he entered inside the hall, two Grongi tribesmen from the Do group are there, and saw Syaoran coming. They are Do-Do-Do and Do-Din-Go, and they were holding two bodies of dead children that they just killed. Then they sensed an aura coming from the teen and began to target him.

"You…I sense Grongi aura from you…"

"Yet you are not one of us…we kill you…"

"You're welcome to try…"

Syaoran then placed both of his hands in front of his wait and the Arcle Belt materialized, and then he placed his left hand on the side of his waist while his right arm slowly waves across, from left to right, and there he shouted "henshin" and then his right hand went o the left side of his wait, clasping hands, and then places both hands on both sides of his body, hands open and the Arcle Belt hummed as black tights-like armor enveloped his body, followed by gold anklets, wristbands, and kneepads-like ornaments, and then his upper torso is covered with red armor while his helmet is relative the same except it now sports red, bug eyes.

Syaoran became Kuuga, and this time he has accessed the Mighty Form. Both the Grongi warriors braced themselves as they saw the teen as more than just a pushover, sensing Kuuga's power steadily increasing.

* * *

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_**

* * *

**__**12: ****Bubun-tekina Saikai**_

Kuuga slowly approaches the two Grongi warriors as the two dropped the corpses of the two children amid the scared looks of other surviving children and the adults protecting them. They were a bit apprehensive as Kuuga slowly walked in front of them but are surprised when Kuuga spoke to them in a calm and assuring manner.

"I'll hold them off…use this chance to get everyone out of here…"

"Eh…? You can talk…? You're not one of them…?"

"I'm not…enough talk..get the children out of here…now."

As Kuuga turned around, Do-Do-Do rammed and jabbed its beak which caused Kuuga to stagger back but held his ground and shoves the Grongi back as the teachers began to get the children out towards the exit door, and seeing that Do-Din-go is about to chase them, Kuuga executed the "Mighty Punch" which ends the Grongi slamming against the other, and this caused them to hit the ground while the hostages are finally out of the line of fire, and now he can concentrate a the task at hand.

"_Good…now I won't have to worry about looking at two directions…better end this quick so I can get home to see if there are other ways to know about this belt…I have a feeling that this artifact may have bonded with my body…I could feel my muscles tightening…suppose this artifact has affected my whole body…?_"

As Do-Do-Do staggered to get to his feet, Do-Din-go charges towards Kuuga with his talons, getting ready to "claw" his target and the armored Syaoran goes on the defensive, and is glad that he gets to learn hand-to-hand combat since he knows that he can't always rely on his sword in case he is disarmed. He blocked the claw strikes and flips his opponent around and then does a roundhouse kick which sends the Grongi smashing towards the wall, going through and as he got up, the Tokyo Police are there along with the SWAT team, and they all open fire, though the Grongi ignored them and went back inside.

"Sir…the Unidentified Lifeform…what should we label it…?"

"We mark him as Unidentified Lifeform # 4.5…go after it…and don't let up!"

As the SWAT team went inside, they positioned themselves as they saw Do-Do-Do "pecking" Kuuga, which Do-Ding-go grabbed Kuuga and held him in a full nelson lock as Do-Do-Do intensifies his pecking attack, and Kuuga could feel pain starting to make its way though his armored form and he struggles to break free from his predicament.

"_Darn…if I don't get out…I'll become a tree with several holes in the wall…_"

"Sir…there are two more…"

"Unidentified Lifeforms…# 4 and # 4.6…open fire on all targets…"

By then, Inspector Mizuki arrives and saw what the SWAT members are about to do and tries to reason with them, but then another police chief who leads the SWAT, Tenshi Roha, came and used his position to keep Mizuki back, taking pleasure to use reckless means to stop the Grongi, and hoped that he would get a promotion to make himself look good.

"Inspector Mizuki…as the police chief of Tokyo…I order you to stand down…those three are a threat to the entire Tokyo prefecture…and will make sure they are all killed…"

"The red one is on our side…he even saved the Mayor of Tomoeda…"

"A monster is a monster…one deed doesn't cover the fact that he is an Unidentified Lifeform…men…fire at will!"

And so the SWAT members opened fire at the three, though the two Grongi appeared to be unaffected as they continued to assault Kuuga relentlessly until he managed to gain a footing and stomped on the foot of Do-Din-go, and broke free, and then delivered another blow at Do-Do-Do, but as the SWAT members continued their firing, the two Grongi were forced to retreat, while Kuuga stood still as he couldn't risk going outside fearing a misfire might hit the children outside. Mizuki was forced to take her gun and fired at the ceiling which forced the SWAT members to halt their fire and glance at Mizuki, who is glaring at them.

"I SAID CEASEFIRE! THAT RED-COLORED UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM IS ON OUR SIDE! HE SAVED MY LIFE AND THAT OF MY COLLEAGUES! YOU CAN'T JUST ATTACK RECKLESSLY WITHOUT KNOWING WHO YOU ARE FACING AGAINST! SO STOP ATTACKING AND GET A GRIP ON YOURSELVES!"

Chief Roha was pissed and arrogantly shoved Mizuki on the ground, and Kuuga was angered that he went there and stood in front of Mizuki, defending her. As Mizuki gets up to protect him, Kuuga raises an arm to keep her back while Chief Roha told his men to take aim, but then the teachers of the daycare came and stood in front of Kuuga, defending him.

"Stop!"

"Don't hurt him!"

"He's on our side!"

"He saved us!"

"Ladies…please step aside…you're shielding a monster who is a scourge to our society…"

"But he saved our lives! You can't just…"

As Chief Roha is arguing with the daycare teachers, Mizuki whispered to Kuuga to leave right away which he reluctantly did so, and sneaked away undetected as the teachers argued with Roha, seeing that has escaped his sight, he angrily had the SWAT members arrest the teachers, which the SWAT members are against at first, but were forced to as he threatened to have them undergo disciplinary actions, which Mizuki criticized but is also threatened if she gets in his way. Left with no choice, Mizuki left as she meets up with Syaoran at an alley where the two are discussing on what to do next.

"Who was that fat guy?"

"Tenshi Roha…Police Chief of the Tokyo Police force…and he's one pig who is arrogant as a swine…he had the teachers arrested for obstruction…hopefully someone tells him to the higher-ups of his misdeeds…he is very reckless in making operations even if it puts his men and victims in danger…right now we'll have to go…we need to see Kakei tomorrow so we could check out that artifact that has bonded in your body…"

"No argument from me…let's go…"

And as Mizuki starts the car and drives off, the two are unaware that Roha saw them leave and is suspicious to see her leave the alley with Syoaran in tow. He then ordered one of his subordinates to follow them and see what he can discover about the two, believing that she knows something about the Unidentified Lifeform # 4.

**-x-**

At Yuko's shop, Fai and Kurogane are bracing themselves as five Grongi warriors are standing by the entrance of Yuko's shop, all belonging to the Stop Group , and Fai is surprised to hear that they are the ones who invaded Kurogane's home world, and is quite shocked to hear that he left his home with Princess Tomoyo dealing with the rest of the Grongi warriors there.

"Are you really flipped? You let your princess do the work while you travel here?"

"I came here by accident, okay? And she even allowed me to come here to find you guys to see and learn if what's happening to my world is happening to yours or not…and I came to see the Dimensional Witch to find out where these things came from…and it appeared that my world is the only one infested…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kuro…this IS the Dimensional Witch's world…AND Syaoran's…and these…things…also invaded this world…but Syaoran appeared to acquired a power aqnd managed to defeat a few of them…so our only hope now is…if we can't reach the Dimensional Witch…we'll have to hook up with Syaoran…"

"Syaoran…got a power…to defeat these things?"

"Yup…that's what I witnessed…"

The five Grongi warriors from the **Stop Group** stood as they all brandished their weapons and ar ready to attack, and each of them are based on certain humanoid-like animals. They are:

Sto-Orku (based on a stork)

Sto-Porcu (based on a porcupine)

Sto-Pigeo (based on a pigeon)

Sto-Pelica (based on a pelican)

Sto-Pecker (based on a woodpecker)

As Kuro and Fai gets ready, Watanuki stood behind a corner of the wall, wondering what he would do if things went out of control, and his fears were realized and Sto-Porcu stepped forward and fired his quills, and struck anything, and everything, in his path, forcing Kurro and Fai to seek cover to shield themselves from the needles, realizing that they may be fatal.

"Great…looks like we're sitting ducks here…Fai…can you use your magic to ward them off?"

"Okay…I could sure try…"

Using a magical attack, Fai managed to chase them out of the shop and the six combatants are facing off, just as Mizuki's car passes by and was forced to stop seeing the Grongi warriors in front of them. Syaoran told Mizuki to stay back as he gets off the car to confront them but was surprised to see Fai and Kurogane in front of Yuko's shop.

"What…? Kurogane…? Fai, since when did he arrived?"

"A few minutes ago…and it seems that these…"things"…are dimension-wide…at least that's what I think…they already attacked Kuro's world…just like they attacked my world…better brace yourself…one of them can fire needles…"

"Darn…okay…let's defeat them…then we discuss what to do next…"

Syaoran then places his hands in front of his belly where he mentally summoned the Arcle Belt and a humming sound is heard as he placed his left hand on the left side of his waist while slowly waved his right hand from the left towards the right, preparing to initiate his transformation.

"Henshin!"

Syaoran's hand then went towards the left side of his waist and clasped hands and then spreads his arms on both sides as black tights-like armor appeared, followed by red armored ornaments on his upper body, then gold bracelets and anklets appeared on his wrists and ankles, and his helmet being the last to appear, covering his head, and Kurogane is surprised to see Syaoran's helmet almost resembling a stag beetle and Syaoran's transformation is completed.

"Kuro-chan…meet Kuuga…"

"What? "Kuuga"…?"

"Nice to see you again, Kurogane…but you'd better stand back…let me handle them for now…"

As Kuuga stood there, Sto-Porcu then turns his attention on Kuuga while the others watch and brandishes their weapons as they felt that a new threat is about to be unleashed on their invasion, and Mizuki just stood in side her car, while Roha's spy just took pictures of Syaoran transforming into Kuuga.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Looks like Syaoran had just reunited with Kurogane, just as Kurogane meets up with his traveling companions…and now a battle is about to commence against five more Grongi warriors…

At least Yuko's shop hasn't been thrashed, but what would our heroes do should Yuko comes back…?

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

Kuuga starts to fight off the Grongi as Kurogane and Fai deals with the rest, and complications arises as the Tokyo Police now learned of Kuuga's identity and are planning to find him…


	13. Wings Of Terror

_**New Hero, New Legend**_

As a treat, I'm going to do a Tsubasa Chronicles-style scene as Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane team up like in their last adventures as they take on a new enemy which they are barely familiar and they are going to relish old times just like their dimension-traveling days before defeating Fei Wong Reed…

**

* * *

Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

_

* * *

Previously..._

Using a magical attack, Fai managed to chase them out of the shop and the six combatants are facing off, just as Mizuki's car passes by and was forced to stop seeing the Grongi warriors in front of them. Syaoran told Mizuki to stay back as he gets off the car to confront them but was surprised to see Fai and Kurogane in front of Yuko's shop.

"What…? Kurogane…? Fai, since when did he arrived?"

"A few minutes ago…and it seems that these…"things"…are dimension-wide…at least that's what I think…they already attacked Kuro's world…just like they attacked my world…better brace yourself…one of them can fire needles…"

"Darn…okay…let's defeat them…then we discuss what to do next…"

Syaoran then places his hands in front of his belly where he mentally summoned the Arcle Belt and a humming sound is heard as he placed his left hand on the left side of his waist while slowly waved his right hand from the left towards the right, preparing to initiate his transformation.

"Henshin!"

Syaoran's hand then went towards the left side of his waist and clasped hands and then spreads his arms on both sides as black tights-like armor appeared, followed by red armored ornaments on his upper body, then gold bracelets and anklets appeared on his wrists and ankles, and his helmet being the last to appear, covering his head, and Kurogane is surprised to see Syaoran's helmet almost resembling a stag beetle and Syaoran's transformation is completed.

"Kuro-chan…meet Kuuga…"

"What? "Kuuga"…?"

"Nice to see you again, Kurogane…but you'd better stand back…let me handle them for now…"

As Kuuga stood there, Sto-Porcu then turns his attention on Kuuga while the others watch and brandishes their weapons as they felt that a new threat is about to be unleashed on their invasion, and Mizuki just stood in side her car, while Roha's spy just took pictures of Syaoran transforming into Kuuga.

* * *

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_Osoreru dake no rekishi wo zero ni makimodosu  
Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii Ima, ano gake wo tobikoete!  
Kuuga koe naki koe ga Kuuga kimi wo yonde iru Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei  
No Fear No Pain Kowasu mono to mamoru mono  
No Fear No Pain Kotae wa subete soko ni aru  
Choujou shissou! Ore ga kaete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

[Instrumental]

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**13: Tero no Tsubasa**_

Inspector Mizuki stared at the scene before her as she is witnessing a battle about to take place and she wonders what the results would be like should the Grongi emerge the winners given their numbers while Kuuga, Fai and Kurogane are standing before their opponents. She is tempted to call for back-up but recalled that Roha would take advantage and try to kill Syaoran.

"_Looks like I'll have to place my faith on Syaoran and his friends…at least they know what they're doing… but will the three of them be enough to handle those things…? Should I join in the fray or wait and see…?_"

On the right side of the battlefield, Kuuga stood in the middle with Fai sraning beside Kuuga while Kurogane stood on Kuuga's left side, and they are ready to do battle, while on the left side of the battlefield, the five Grongi warriors are getting ready to execute their plans to commit murder, and they are from the **Stop Group**, which they stood and they all brandished their weapons and are ready to attack, and each of them resembled and based on certain humanoid-like animals. They are:

- Sto-Or-Ku (based on a stork)

- Sto-Por-Cu (based on a porcupine)

- Sto-Pi-Geo (based on a pigeon)

- Sto-Peli-Ca (based on a pelican)

- Sto-Pecker (based on a woodpecker)

"Hmm…hey, Syaoran…how about letting me deal with that porcupine-like creep…you can handle that stork-like creep…at least it'll make things easier for us…"

"You sure you can handle them? I was fortunate that I was able to upgrade this armor…can your magic be enough to handle these guys?"

"Sure…after Fei Wong Reed's fall, I was able to use my magic without restrains now…"

"Hey…you guys are leaving me out…"

"Sorry, Kuro-chan…you want to handle that pelican-like creep?"

"Fine…just make sure you stay alive after this…"

"Sure…help yourself…"

"And you can stop calling me "Kuro-chan"…"

"Nice to see you again, Kurogane…this makes me feel like we're traveling again like before…"

"Yeah, yeah…except that Sakura and Mokona aren't here…well…we'll talk later…right now we should take these creeps out…"

With the trio in agreement, they began to go forward to meet their opponents and three of the five tribesmen of the Stop Group stepped forward as well, and they are facing their opponents as Inspector Mizuki looks on, sensing that the fight is about to commence and she held her breath as the decisive battle is about to take place. She became concerned as to what results should she expect once the battle ends.

"_Be careful, Syaoran…these Unidentified Lifeforms may be stronger ones than the ones you faced…the ones you defeated may be weaker, but I'm worried about the stronger ones you're about to face…and I doubt your friends may be any help to you…_"

Within seconds the three pair of combatants are now taking their places as Fai took the fight against Sto-Por-Cu and moved to a nearby park and there they unloaded their barrage of attacks, with the Grongi firing his quills while Fai puts up a magical barrier to reflect and absorb the impact of the quills, thus preventing a ricochet effect which may prove fatal to any oncoming pedestrians who unknowingly come into their midst.

"Sorry…don't want any flying needles around this place…I don't want anyone to get hurt…except for you, maybe…"

"Licet mihi pennas declinaverunt ... tamen ut non dicat tibi ullo modo tutum ab ira hominis ... omne et interficiemus et hic lifeforms alias gentes ... sequentur in nomine ... quem Gegeru appareat in ... et victores non in victoribus?"

Here is the translation since the Grongi/Unidentified Lifeforms speak in Latin-like language...

(You may have deflected my quills…but that doesn't mean you are in any way safe from my wrath, human…we will kill all lifeforms here and then the other tribes will follow…in the name of the Gegeru…we will emerge the victors…and you won't be among the winners!)

"Sorry…I don't understand a word you're saying…"

"Habeas te!"

(Have at you!)

Sto-Por-Cu then fired more quills in hopes of penetrating the barrier that Fai made, but Fai himself was calm and appeared to be enjoying the fight, but then realized that some passerby might come here and decided to end this quickly as possible. With one hand casting the barrier, Fai raised his other hand and did a magical spell which caught all of the quills that the Grongi fired and he collected as many as he could, and this startled the Grongi himself.

"Quid? Pilis stabant in mi loco? Id quod agis?"

(What? My quills stood in place? Just what are you up to?)

Waving his hand, Fai sent the quills back at Sto-Por-Cu and impaled them at the Grongi's body, and with the magician enhancing the needles with his power, they proved fatal for the Grongi as several of them punctured his entire body, including his head and cranium. The Grongi quivered in pain as "blood" spurts out and he slowly knelt down in pain and within a few seconds he exploded, killing the Grongi on the spot and the first threat has ended.

"That was easy…looks like I got my groove back…now to…huh?"

Sto-Pi-Geo came out of nowhere and tackled Fai and further dragged him away and this caught the magician by surprise and had to do something or else he'll get killed, so he magically surrounded his in electricity which caused the tribesman of the Stop Group to release his hold and held back, surprised to see what kind of opponent he is.

"Miraris me ... non a te expectant ut habere rationem virtutis ... ... sed quamvis percutiamque vos quicquid ..."

(You surprised me…I didn't expect you to have that kind of power…but no matter…I will kill you no matter what…)

"At least speak in human language so we can understand and relate to each other…"

"Hoc in manu mea vos humili forma vitae!"

(Die by my hands, you lowly life form!)

As Fai and Sto-Pi-Geo are brawling, Kurogane is busy dealing with Sto-Peli-Ca, as he is having a bit of a trouble trying to get his blade, the Ginryu, to penetrate the Grongi's body but Sto-Peli-Ca's huge beak served as a shield that deflect Kurogane's sword, however, after his experience in traveling dimensions and encountering stronger opponents, Kurogane decided to bid his time and try to slowly weaken his opponent's defenses by secretly attacking the beak with strong strikes while pretending to aim for his body.

His methods slowly worked as the Grongi is unaware that his beak is slowly shattering until pain is felt and seeing this Kurogane delivered a strong slash attack and severed Sto-Peli-Ca's lower beak. The Grongi grovel in pain and staggered back but Kurogane is ready to bdeliver the final blow but held back as he opted to offer his opponent a respite by asking him.

"Okay…if you wish to live…tell me…who are you and why attack my world and Syaoran's world?"

"Vera es insipiens? Quid velis parcere? Nos planto certus Grongi occiderimus adversarii ... youll 'nunquam teneo ... qui nos vivere nemo narrabo ergo de nobis ... interficiemus te et si nos misericordiam ..."

(You really are a fool? Why do you choose to spare me? We Grongi make sure we kill our opponents…and you'll never know who we are…no one live to tell the tale about us…therefore we will kill you even if you show mercy to us…)

"Speak in human language…"

"Percutiamque vos ...!"

(I will kill you…!)

As the Grongi is about to lunge towards his prey, Kurogane was forced to stab Sto-Peli-Ca on the head, and within seconds the Grongi exploded. He then turned his attention towards Kuuga as the battle is already in the process, which seemed to have dragged on for about seven minutes, and he wondered how Syaoran is doing in this situation.

"Hey, Syaoran…need a hand?"

"No thanks…I'm doing fine here…"

Kuuga was having a bit of trouble as he couldn't get near Sto-Or-Ku because of the Grongi's long legs, which are used to kicking Kuuga back and the enemy had a very good defense. Watching the fight further, Kurogane glanced at the Grongi's long legs and an idea came into his head and took out a bolo whip and threw it at Kuuga.

"Syaoran…use this! Bind his legs and then you can take him out!"

"Thanks, Kurogane!"

Taking the weapon, Kuuga spins it and threw them towards the enemy's legs which binds them and though the Grongi remained standing, his movement is halted and he chose to try and untie himself, which gives Kuuga the time he needed to harness the power of the Arcle Belt and his right leg, down to his right feet, glowed with pure energy and he ran towards Sto-Or-Ku, jumped in the air and did a flying kick motion, executing the Mighty Kick, which hits the Grongi on the chest and sends him back, hitting the ground and exploded.

By them Sto-Pi-Geo and Sto-Pecker realized that they are slightly outclassed and chose to retreat for now and fled, Kuuga reverted back to normal and meets up with Kurogane and Fai and the trio shook hands as they are glad to meet each other again though they realized that a common enemy brought them back together again.

"So…your world was infested with Unidentified Lifeforms?"

"Yeah…and I thought it was just my world and decided to pay the Dimensional witch a visit to get answers…but I didn't expect to see Fai here and that these things are here too…"

"Well, Kuro-chan…at least you get to see us again…and since we're here outside Yuko's shop…why don't we pay her a visit and see what she knows about…"

As Inspector Mizuki smiled, tension was again building up as Chief Tenshi Roha and his men arrived in police cars and surrounded the trio, all guns aimed at them and Roha came out with a megaphone and is smiling slyly at Syaoran, looking confident that he'll earn a promotion within the police force.

"Okay, boy…or should I say…Unidentified Lifeform # 4…surrender now or else we open fire at you…and you're going to tell us where your kind are hiding..or else we will make you admit by force…and you're going to tell us why you're aiding the enemy and committing murder…"

Mizuki was surprised by this and is baffled as to how Roha learned of the fact that Syaoran is Kuuga. The boy is in danger and unless someone do something, Roha will no doubt use anti-human rights methods to torture Syaoran into how he gained the powers of Kuuga.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

It seems that a reunion is interrupted after defeating three of the Stop Group and Police Chief Tenshi Roha arriving to take down Kuuga…looks like our heroes are in a heap of trouble and even Mizuki is powerless to stop the arrogant police chief.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Preview:_**

See what happens how Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane get themselves out of this sticky situation…


	14. Police Brutality

_**New Hero, New Legend**_

Okay...it's been over a year since I last posted this fic..so now I'll see if I still have the "groove" in me as I'm bringing in chapter 14 and see if readers are still interested in this fic. I apologize for not updating this long...so here's the new chapter and expect conflict to brew here...

* * *

**Tsubasa Chronicles** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Kuuga** is owned by Ishimori Productions.

* * *

_Previously..._

After a lengthy battle, Sto-Pi-Geo and Sto-Pecker realized that they are slightly outclassed and chose to retreat for now and fled, Kuuga reverted back to normal and meets up with Kurogane and Fai and the trio shook hands as they are glad to meet each other again though they realized that a common enemy brought them back together again.

"So…your world was infested with Unidentified Lifeforms?"

"Yeah…and I thought it was just my world and decided to pay the Dimensional witch a visit to get answers…but I didn't expect to see Fai here and that these things are here too…"

"Well, Kuro-chan…at least you get to see us again…and since we're here outside Yuko's shop…why don't we pay her a visit and see what she knows about…"

As Inspector Mizuki smiled, tension was again building up as Chief Tenshi Roha and his men arrived in police cars and surrounded the trio, all guns aimed at them and Roha came out with a megaphone and is smiling slyly at Syaoran, looking confident that he'll earn a promotion within the police force.

"Okay, boy…or should I say…Unidentified Lifeform # 4…surrender now or else we open fire at you…and you're going to tell us where your kind are hiding..or else we will make you admit by force…and you're going to tell us why you're aiding the enemy and committing murder…"

Mizuki was surprised by this and is baffled as to how Roha learned of the fact that Syaoran is Kuuga. The boy is in danger and unless someone do something, Roha will no doubt use anti-human rights methods to torture Syaoran into how he gained the powers of Kuuga.

* * *

**_Kuuga_** by **_Masayuki Tanaka_**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kuuga**_)

_Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou  
Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!  
_

_Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
_

_No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri  
No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai  
_

_Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

* * *

_**14: Keisatsu no Bankō**_

As the policemen began to cordon the area, Roha demanded that Syaoran turns himself in, and have Kurogane and Fai taken in as well, seeing that they might have information on how and why Syaoran is Kuuga, and is getting ready to get a "promotion" for capturing a "monster", no doubt he would get to impress Tokyo's police commissioner.

"Alright, freak...come with us quietly and tell us your secret...changing into that Unidentified Lifeform # 4...and no tricks...i know how you change appearances...and with your cooperation you're going to grant me a promotion in the police force..."

"I don't know hat you're saying..."

"Lying won't work...I saw the whole thing..."

"What you're doing isn't right..."

"Right or wrong...it makes no matter to me...just to get myself promoted."

"Leave my friends out of this!"

"Yes, they are...i'll pry every information from them to see that you show me the secret on how and why you got those powers, freak!"

"You pig!"

By then Mizuki decided to take matters in to her own hands and stood in between Syaoran's group and Roha, demanding an explanation as to why he is doing this and what good will it do in arresting Syaoran for a crime he didn't commit, but Roha smugly rebutted and have her arrested for "harboring a murder suspect", something Syaoran resented at seeing how Mizuki is being mistreated by her superior officer.

"Roha! Why are you doing this? That's illegal, and you have no proof about your claims!"

"Yes I do!"

"You're tactics are wrong!"

"So are you...for harboring a murder suspect...cuff her and beat her up! I can make it appear that she resisted arrest!"

"Unfh! Ow!"

"And here's my bonus to you!"

SLAP!

Roha then slaps Mizuki to the ground and places her in handcuffs while confiscating her badge, and then orders his men to arrest the trio, which Syaoran demanded an explanation as to why he is doing this, but then Roha ordered his men to use "brute force" to subdue the teen, and the policemen did, rifle-butted him and beating him up so as to subdue him while Fai and Kurogane are being held at gunpoint, forced to watch their friend being manhandled by cops under Roha's command.

"You can't do that!"

"Stay calm, Kuro-chan..."

"But, Fai..."

"Don't move!"

"Resist and we'll open fire!"

"You're under arrest, both of you!"

As this is happening, a few cops who are colleagues of Mizuki came and saw this, and one of them aimed his gun at Roha while the other calls for backup and tries to contact Tokyo MPD to inform the higher-ups about Roha's brutality. He now has reason to loath the pig who hides behind a police uniform and badge, as well as someone who disregards the basic human rights.

"Look...Inspector Mizuki's in trouble!"

"That pig...always abusing his powers..."

"And he's manhandling her and those guys!"

"Try to stall that fat creep...I'll call for HQ and tell them what Roha is doing..."

"Okay...better call HQ quick...I doubt Roha would be willing to read those kids a human rights note...let alone read them a basic rights..."

"Alright then...I'm going..."

"Be careful..."

"I will..."

"Calling HQ...calling HQ...this is an emergency..."

As Syaoran is being manhandled, Roha demanded to Syaoran to "change" into the monster he saw so as to produce proof that he has captured it though Syaoran refuses as he tries to cover it up, but this made Roha more determined and ruthless as he tells his men to keep beating him up, and decided to use Mizuki as a bait to goad the teen into becoming Kuuga.

"Alright...change into that monster I saw earlier!"

"I...don't know...what you're...talking about...UNFH!"

"So you won't confess...?"

"About what...?"

"Then how about this...?"

SLAP!

"Unh!"

"Officer Mizuki!"

"Now will you change?"

"Why are you beating your fellow cop?"

"Maybe I'll have to increase the pressure...boys...beat her up!"

It almost worked as he saw Mizuki being slapped hard, then being kicked about by Roha's men but then Kurogane "muscled" his way and puts Mizuki behind him to shield her amid the guns aimed at him and Fai, and Roha decided to goad Syaoran more by firing his gun at Fai's leg, and this slowly causes Syaoran to start losing his cool, which Roha is pleased at his tactics.

"Fai!"

"Now will you become the monster and give me a promotion...?"

"You monster!"

"That's it...get angry! change into the monster and..."

"You won't goad me into your tactics..."

BANG!

"AAARRRGGGH!"

"Fai!"

"Fai!"

"Roha, you pig! You're a disgrace to the MPD!"

BANG!

"AAARRRGGH!"

Another shot is fired and now Fai is shot on both legs and Kurogane is tempted to intervene yet he couldn't leave Mizuki open as Roha goads Syaoran to reveal himself as Kuuga, and just as Syaoran is about to give in, five police cars arrived and there its police commissioner emerges, and as Roha is about to handshake him in greeting, he was greeted instead with a slap and a shouting.

"Ah...Commissioner Gorudon...thank you for coming...I have the monster who is behind the..."

SLAP!

"Ow! Commissioner! Why did you slap me?"

"I saw what you did from afar and you have gone too far! I'm putting you under arrest for your violence and i will no longer tolerate the behavior you displayed!"

"But you're wrong! I am telling you the truth! That boy is a freak! He's in league with the Unidentified Lifeforms! And he has those two men as accomplices! I was forced to shoot that guy as he displayed supernatural abilities! I had to restrain them!"

"And you even beat up Mizuki by slapping her and have your men kicked her for no reason?"

"Mizuki interfered..."

"No more lies!"

"But..."

"Men...arrest him...and have his men disarmed! You...call for an ambulance!"

"Yes, sir!"

A stand-off ensued as the police commissioner, identified as Jemuse Gorudon, reprimands Roha for his actions and for using brutality on arresting wrong suspects, and yet Roha tries to charm his way out by telling him that Syaoran is the "unidentified Lifeform # 4", but Gorudon dismisses the claim and has Mizuki free from the handcuffs and has Roha and his men placed under arrest while calling an ambulance to give Fai medical treatment.

As Roha is about to be taken in to custody, he grabbed his gun and aims it at Syaoran, getting ready to fire, but Mizuki instinctively took her gun and shoots Roha on the head, killing him. Roha's men are disarmed and placed in to custody and there Gorudon apologized for Roha's action and assured to him that Fai will get medical attention. Kurogane whispered to Fai not to use magic and let the doctors do their job so as to not arouse suspicions, which Fai reluctantly agreed. By then he tells Kurogane to stay with Fai while he goes to see Yuko to see if he could get some answers from her about the current situation.

"Kuro...you go with Fai...and make sure you tel him not to use any magic or he'll arouse suspicions from others..."

"Got it..."

"I'll go and see Yuko...and ask her for anything..."

"Alright...make sure you tell us what the Dimensional Witch told you...we need to know what we are facing against..."  
"I understand..."

"Okay...we'll wait for you..."

As Fai is taken to a nearby hospital, with Kurogane coming along, Syaoran went towards the shop only to find Maru and Moro telling him that Yuko is out at the moment and advises him to come back another day.

"Sorry...Mistress Yuko left for the day..."

"...without uttering a word to say..."

"I see..."

As Syaoran is about to leave, Mizuki and Gorudon approached him and apologized for what has happened and assured to him something like this won't happen again. The teen accepted and there Gorudon takes his leave as Mizuki escorted Syaoran towards her car and there she told him what really happened.

"Umm...Syaoran..."

"Yes...?"

"This is Police Commissioner Jemusu Gorudon..."

"Young man...I deeply apologized for what happened...I promise that this kind of incident will never happen again..."

"I appreciated it, sir..."

"If you excuse us...Mizuki can I have a word with you..."

"Yes sir..."

"Can you summarize what really happened...?"

"Well you see..."

After hearing her explanation, Syaoran is as ease and she gave him her cellphone number so that they can contact each other if there is an "Unidentified Lifeform" sightings or if she managed to secure an appointment to see a doctor so as to know why the Arcle Belt readily attached on his body to see if there are any side effects on his human physiology.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Thank goodness a kind-hearted officer came and saved Syaoran before the teen is forced to reveal his secret, and thanks to him the corrupt officer is now out of the picture.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

It's back to business as more Grongi sightings are made, and it's up to Kuuga to address it...but not before some wary policemen have doubts about trusting Kuuga or not…


End file.
